Snow Slide!
by Mahala
Summary: "Well even the boss has to have a vacation!" Don't they? Mostly M/S, with some D/L/L and guest appearances by Sid and Don. Fluff/crime/drama/adventure/hurt/comfort/angst - a veritable smorgasbord of genres. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :Please remember this is fiction! My is disclaimer is in my profile and be warned I will be taking a lot of liberties in this story - call it artistic licence! But I was on 'vacation' stuck indoors with only James Bond movies for entertainment so you can probably guess what I wished I was doing instead!  
**

**For Lily Moonlight who likes Mac and Stella stories and was kind enough to leave me reviews for my first miserable attempts at writing. **

**Remember reviews make a writer's day!**

**Chapter 1**

Danny Messer was not a happy man. He threw himself into the wooden patio chair, folded his arms and stared at his wife's back.

"This is gorgeous!" Lindsay gushed as she leaned on the ornate wooden balcony over-looking the glistening white slopes. "I can't think why we've never come here before."

"Because it's cold!" muttered Danny. "And expensive!"

"Oh stop grumbling!" Lindsay turned to face her husband who was now laid back with his eyes closed having positioned the chair for maximum sun. "Besides we're not paying a dime." Danny opened his mouth to argue but she quickly cut him off before he could start another rant. "Relax, enjoy the beautiful mountain scenery and stop complaining about the price of the beer! Just think if we had to pay for the lodge!" Danny grunted not wanting to admit it but the scenery was spectacular. He hadn't realized that there were ski resorts so near New York and the weather was perfect. There had been a heavy snowfall over the weekend so the mountainside, trees and buildings were covered in thick blanket of pure white that now glistened in the sunshine. Fits of giggles from a table behind him distracted him from his admiration. Judging by the two women's laughter they were not here for that kind of scenery. So far all they had done was poke fun at the poor skiers who fell off the tow lift or who ended up in a heap as they neared the bottom of the slope and realized they couldn't stop. He reached out for his beer and took a small sip with the intention of making it last.

"Oh look! You can see Lucy!" Lindsay squealed. Danny couldn't get up quickly enough. He wrapped his arm around his wife as he squinted at the slopes. "There behind the instructor!" Danny looked in the direction where Lindsay was pointing. Sure enough he could just make out a little purple suited figure standing in line. He hadn't been happy about letting her take ski lessons thinking she was too young but Sid had insisted that the sooner they started the easier they would find it and judging by yesterday's enthusiastic chatter it was a good job he'd let Lindsay talk him into it. Danny watched as the kids slithered after their instructor towards the tow-lift.

"Where are they going?"

"They're going to do their first run. See they'll go up to the mid-point of the Esplanade just above the trees and then they'll come across to the left and down this main slope towards us." Lindsay explained.

Danny looked horrified. "But it's only her second lesson … shouldn't they stay on the bunny slopes?"

"Oh she'll be fine. Sid said that their instructor is one of the best. I still can't believe that he's into all this. He's never said anything before. Oh look there he is with Stella! Stella, we're here!" Lindsay waved franticly as her friend approached. Stella positively flew up the stairs of the bar onto the terrace and into her friend's arms.

"Lindsay, it is so good to see you." The two women embraced. "Danny. I'm so glad that Lindsay persuaded you to come. I hear that Lucy really enjoyed her lesson yesterday. Are you ready for yours?"

Danny gave Stella a hug and then rocked back on his heels in dismay and rolled his eyes. "No. I can't believe they talked me into that." Stella laughed.

"You'll be fine. Stop worrying. It's quite easy once you get the hang of it. Besides we'll be there to help you." Sid smiled benevolently at Danny. Danny glared at him totally regretting having given in to Lindsay's pleading. "So have you guys seen Mac?"

Danny looked confused. "I thought he said he couldn't get here till this afternoon?"

"Well I've just been helping Stella settle in at the lodge and his bag was in the hall." Sid raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I thought perhaps finding us all out he'd just dumped it and come to look for us." Sid looked around at the people milling around below him. There were families dragging kids on toboggans, young women out and about to admire and be admired, teenagers dragging snowboards heading for the slopes and a class of adult skiers tentatively following their instructor. Danny sighed in despair as he watched them wobble past. That would be him later.

Sid asked them if they wanted drinks but Danny and Lindsay were all set so Sid wandered off to get something for himself and Stella. The two women Danny noted earlier were now leaning on the balcony giggling again and pointing excitedly towards the slopes.

"Oh look there go the children. They're so cute!" gushed the taller of the two as she swept her hand through her long dark hair. The kids had all managed the tow-lift with no problems and were now gathered together at the midway point. The looked like little multi-coloured dolls, brilliant against the dazzling white backdrop.

"Oooo look at those two coming down the Nine Pines. That's a pretty tough run. Not bad form. Wonder what they're like under masks?" Danny watched the shorter of the two women, a faux blond in a vivid pink jacket and white leggings bite her lip as they evaluated the ability of two skiers hurtling down one of the more difficult runs. The bright sunshine made him squint as he watched the two flashes of red disappear behind the tree line as the run cut through the forested upper slopes. He returned his attention to his daughter and smiled as he watched the kids slowly snake back and forth across the slope until they all came to a stop halfway down.

Stella leaned on the balcony next to him. "Oh is that Lucy in purple? She's doing really well." The group of kids were all looking intently at their instructor as he explained where he wanted them to go next. They both laughed as a little purple arm shot up in the air. "Guess she wants to go first!"

"Yeah, yeah. That'll be Lucy! As crazy as her mother!" Danny winced as his wife's elbow dug into his side.

"Watch it you!" Lindsay warned. "In a couple of days that'll be us. " She pointed to where a family of inexperienced skiers all sporting bright blue jackets were making their way slowly down the main slope, the over-confident kids leading the way for the nervous parents. As they reached the central section where many of the pistes joined the main run, the two skiers in red shot out from the Nine Pines run into the Esplanade. They weaved their way round the family of beginners causing the two blue jacketed adults to collide and tumble. They shot past, each trying to outdo the other and spraying another couple with snow and ice, and ignoring their shouts of indignation.

Danny, Lindsay and Stella all straightened at the same time, alarm bells going off as they realized that the kids had once more set off and half of them were now crossing the central slope. The two skiers in red were so intent on their race that they didn't realize till the last minute. They shot through the middle of the group of kids who were so startled that two immediately tumbled and a third one crashed on top of them. The instructor could be seen waving his arms and shouting but the two men ignored him and made a run for it.

"Hoodlums!" shouted Sid in frustration as he came back with two drinks. "Did you see that?" No one answered at they were all watching in horror as Lucy realized something was wrong and turned to look behind her rather than concentrating on her turn. They all gasped as she ploughed straight into a pile of snow at the side of the piste. She went down in a pile of arms and legs, one of her skis coming loose and skittering down the slope.

"Oh my God! Lucy!" Lindsay put her hands to her mouth. Danny was about to rush off to her rescue, though how he was going to get up the slope was another matter, when a dark suited figure came gliding up to her stopping with a gentle flick of his skis. He planted his poles in the snow at the side of the slope and bent down to help her. They watched as he pulled her to her feet and then turned to look at the instructor who was trying to extricate a kid in a green and white suit from the two others who had crashed. There seemed to be some discussion between the two men then the man in the dark suit pushed away from Lucy to retrieve her ski. As he side-stepped back up the slope and help her refit her ski, the instructor sent the three others sliding down towards them. Danny, Lindsay and Stella all let out a sigh of relief as none of the kids appeared to be hurt though the one in the green and white suit appeared to be crying and shaking his head. The man in the dark suit bent down and put his hand on the boy's shoulder and then pointed down the slope to where a group of parents could be seen waiting. One of the group raised their hand and the boy waved. The man reached out for his poles and grabbed them in one hand. The kids then back-stepped away from the pile of snow until they were in a group and they turned to watch the instructor who was patiently trudging back to the rest of the group on the other side of the piste.

"Oh that is so sweet." gushed the tall brunette. "That man is helping them. He's on his own. I saw him come down the Lonely Oak run. Wonder if he's lonely ..." Blondie, as Danny had named her, giggled at the innuendo in her friend's voice. He heard Stella huff with indignation. She had obviously heard them too.

"Those boys should be locked up. They're a damn menace scaring the kids like that.", a deep voice announced from behind them. They all turned to huge bear of a man with a tray of empty glasses and a cloth thrown over one shoulder. "How are you Sid? It's a been a while." Sid beamed and shook hands, introducing the others to Jack, the owner of the bar. "So you said lunch for five? You want me to set up here on the terrace?" Jack looked at Sid who nodded.

"Actually, I think you should make it six." Lindsay yelled over her shoulder as she set off down the stairs. "I'm going to get Lucy."

"Oh yes." Sid explained. "The other member of our party wasn't due till this afternoon but I noticed his bag was here already so you'd better make it six just in case." Jack nodded and started to pull tables together in the sunniest corner of the terrace. Sid joined Danny and Stella to watch as the kids made their way down the slope in two groups, the man in the dark blue suit leading the first little group followed by the instructor with the second. As they all reached the bottom, the parents of the boy in the green and white came rushing up. There was some discussion and they all shook hands. Stella shaded her eyes and peered closely at him as he pulled off his hat and goggles. However he turned away as the instructor arrived. They all looked around but the culprits of the mishap had disappeared. As they removed their skis and the children wandered off with their parents they spied Lindsay running up to collect Lucy. Much to Danny's surprise Lindsay hugged his daughter's rescuer before bending down to pick up her skis. The man removed his own skis and expertly linked them together using the poles as carrying handles. He reached down with his free hand which Lucy grabbed enthusiastically. Stella leaned forward and squinted in the bright sunlight. Suddenly Danny straightened up in surprise.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Thank you for the reviews and alerts. It's always helpful to know whether it's worth continuing or not. This chapter is still setting the scene so action junkies will have to wait a little longer and I feel that I should give you ... a MAJOR FLUFF warning! Good grief, did I really write this? Please forgive me.**

**Chapter 2**

Lucy clattered across the terrace in her unwieldy boots and launched herself into her father's arms. "Daddy. Daddy. Did you see me? We went on the big slope and I went first." She squealed. "Uncle Mac said we can go again while you and Mommy have your lesson. Uncle Sid what's for lunch? I'm hungry. Phew it's hot. Can I have ice cream?" The words came tumbling out as Lucy excitedly tossed off her gloves and yanked at her scarf. Danny couldn't help but smile at his daughter. No mention whatsoever of the incident that to her mind was already forgotten. He was about to ask her if she was okay when she pushed away from him. "Auntie Stella!"

"How's my Lucy?" Stella wrapped her arms around the little girl. "Do like skiing?"

"It's awesome! We went on the big slope. Did you see me? I lost my ski but Uncle Mac got it for me ... Uncle Mac!" Half the occupants of the bar turned around at her yell making Danny wince as Mac and Lindsay came up the stairs having stowed the skis in one of the lockers in front of the bar. Mac paused to loosen the clips on his boots and unzip the front of his ski-suit to reveal a grey tee-shirt, having discarded hat and gloves and replaced his goggles with sunglasses.

"Mmm. Older than I thought but not bad!" came the voice of Blondie from behind them. "Besides you know what they say about more mature men! Why don't we have lunch here?"

"Hey I saw him first." hissed her friend but Blondie giggled and made an inappropriate suggestion regarding threesomes. Stella turned round to see the two women giving Mac the once over. Stella's hackles rose. How dare they talk about him like that? Stella got up and walked across to him.

"Hey!" Mac began only to be cut off as Stella threw her arms around his neck. If he was surprised to feel her lips on his he didn't show it. As she pulled away with a huge grin, he looked at her puzzled, a shy smile curving his lips. "So you missed me then?"

Stella's eyes sparkled as she whispered. "Just saving you from the ugly sisters at two o'clock." Mac arched an eyebrow and looked over her left shoulder immediately realizing that she wasn't referring to the time but to the position. He grimaced as he saw a short blond woman in a vivid pink jacket and white leggings with spiky blond hair, hard blue eyes and bright pink lips pulled into a pout staring at him. Her dark haired friend dressed in black and red and as their eyes met briefly she offered him an embarrassed smile and turned away. Blondie huffed and turned her gaze back to the slopes in search of other prey.

Mac wondered what he'd done to merit such attention but decided whatever it was it had unexpected consequences and he wasn't about to waste the opportunity so he pulled Stella into a hug and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Well I missed you." Stella felt the heat in her cheeks rise. "I'm glad you were able to get away."

Stella grinned at him. "Well even the boss has to have a vacation!" They joined the others at the table that Jack had laid for them. After introductions to their host and ordering food they settled in for a relaxed lunch.

Sid glared at Mac accusingly. "You never mentioned you could ski."

"Nor did you until you invited us all up here." Mac pointed an accusatory finger at Sid. "To be honest I wasn't sure I even remembered how but when I got the call to say this morning's meeting was cancelled, and on arrival I discovered you were all out and about, I decided to go out for a couple of quick practise runs. It's like riding a bike."

Sid nodded. "Touché! So what do you all think of the lodge?"

"It's gorgeous." Stella beamed. "How on earth did you find it?"

"Friend of my mine has a part share in it. Normally he comes up most weekends at this time of year but he broke his leg and the other owners couldn't make it so he offered it to me. They like to have someone there as much as possible. There's been a lot of break-ins."

"See. I told you skiing was dangerous!" Danny nudged Lindsay who stared at him in astonishment.

"We get break-ins in New York too you know!" she glared at her husband who seemed determined to put a damper on the holiday.

"No I meant breaking a leg."

Sid laughed. "Oh he didn't break his leg skiing. He slipped on the shampoo when getting out of the bath. Now don't think you can get out your lesson that easily Danny!"

Danny looked disgruntled as everyone laughed at his expense. "Should have volunteered to stay behind and man the shop." He muttered. "Could have had a quiet weekend in trace with Sheldon and Adam."

Mac patted him on the shoulder and gestured to the surroundings. "Look on the bright side Danny. This has got to be better than sitting around processing all that glass." Stella looked at Mac quizzically. "Guy got killed in a bar fight. Jo and Sheldon were on call. There has to be six boxes of glass shards to reassemble and process. I thought Adam was going to have heart failure." Mac chuckled. "That is until Cindy volunteered to help him." Danny and Lindsay both giggled.

"You are all incorrigible. Are you trying to set him up?" Sid admonished, shaking his head. "Sometimes I swear the crime lab is more like a dating agency."

Mac threw up his hands attempting to look innocent. "Hey don't look at me. Besides Danny and Lindsay started it now that Sheldon is off _The List_." Danny and Lindsay shot Mac dirty looks as Stella asked.

"_The List?_"

Sid laughed. "The crime lab's Eligible Bachelor List. There have been seven weddings in the last four years at the crime lab so they now have an official list of those that are left. And you needn't laugh Mac Taylor … you're on it!" Stella attempted to stifle her laughter at the look of horror on Mac's face. Mac glared at Sid and then at Danny who smiled at him innocently. "You may be the head of the crime lab but you're still a bachelor and eligible so you're on _The List_." Mac shuffled uncomfortably under their gaze but his embarrassment soon went unnoticed with the arrival of food. The rest of the meal passed happily as they caught up on news, discussed the programme of events and generally enjoyed a break from their usual hectic life-style. As the meal drew to a close, Mac picked up the bill and Sid excused himself as he was meeting up with some friends who were going to tackle one of the harder cross-country trails.

Lindsay pulled at Danny's sleeve. "Come along dear, time to pick up our equipment. Our lesson starts in thirty minutes." She purred as Danny's sulk deepened.

"Oh come on Danny. It'll be fun!" Stella got up. She leaned over to Mac and whispered in his ear. "I'll see you later so behave yourself." Mac smirked and watched them leave, Lindsay and Stella almost frog-marching Danny off the terrace and down the stairs. He looked like a condemned man being led from his last meal. As Mac turned his head back he noticed the two '_ugly sisters_' staring at him. He flinched glad that he was already spoken for. He leaned across the table to his god-daughter who was finishing her ice-cream.

"So I guess it's just you and me. Are you ready to go?" Lucy jumped up.

"Yeah! Can we go all the way to the top Uncle Mac?" Mac smiled at his young charge and suggested they do the lower run a couple of times first for practise and then if she wasn't too tired they could do another slightly longer green run that was designed for families.

Sandra leaned over to her friend, brushing her dark hair behind one ear. "Did you hear that Em? 'Uncle Mac' is a bachelor and eligible?" Her little blond friend giggled as she wondered what the head of a crime lab did and who the curly-haired woman was. However her interest was fleeting as a group of young snowboarders stomped onto the terrace and proceeded to strip off jackets and sweaters and drag chairs to face the sun. Em smiled nicely at them and settled back to enjoy the view. Sandra, however, watched the man in the midnight blue ski suit help the little girl put on her skis. Suddenly he turned around and looked back at her as though sensing she had been watching him but the look was fleeting as he turned away and set off towards the ski lifts, his ski's over one shoulder and the little girl giggling as he pulled her along by his poles. Sandra sighed longingly as she wished that she had been going with them.

'*****'

Three hours later the door to the lodge pushed opened and Danny and Lindsay fell in. They giggled as Stella came through the door and shook her hair sending little droplets flying in all directions, her ringlets bouncing up and down.

"Not funny!" she announced with mock severity. Danny and Lindsay giggled even more. They kicked off their boots and hung up their coats and padded into the main room. A log fire was crackling and Cartoon Network was playing on the T.V. Spying a pair of stocking feet and jeans sticking out, Danny walked over to one of the couches.

A big grin came over his face before he put on a mock angry face and folded his arms. "Well I never thought I'd see the day when I catch my boss sleeping with my daughter!" Lindsay and Stella leaned over the back of the oversized leather sofa with big smiles of their own.

Mac opened one eye briefly and smiled. "I think I tired her out!" Lucy stirred but didn't wake as she rubbed her face into her godfather's sweater. Danny threw himself onto the second smaller couch next to the fire.

"I don't know about Lucy but I'm exhausted. I thought this skiing thing was supposed to be fun."

Lindsay threw a cushion at him. "Shut up! You know you enjoyed it really. Mmm, something smells good." Danny hated to admit it but it had been great fun and not as difficult as he had thought though he was a little perturbed to see a skier being brought down the slope on a stretcher pulled by a motor-sledge. However, he'd only fallen once compared to Lindsay's two which had annoyed the hell out of her especially as she had had trouble getting up the second time but perhaps that was because they were all laughing too much.

Stella wandered into the kitchen and lifted the lid of the pot on the stove. "Ooo … hot chocolate!" she purred. "Mac's speciality. He refuses to give me the recipe." She whispered to a surprised Lindsay as she grabbed some mugs. She opened the door to the fridge and took out a can. "And he remembered the whipped cream. Wicked man!"

Lindsay bent down to look at the oven. "Chocolate chip cookies too. Mac Taylor, you are evil."

Mac caught Danny's leer and shook his head. "You make it sound like I'm some sort of depraved maniac!" he moaned.

"I beg your pardon!" Sid stared in astonishment as he padded quietly into the room and peered over the back of the sofa. "Mac Taylor what have you been doing?"

Lindsay came in with two mugs. "He's corrupting us with hot chocolate, whipped cream and fresh cookies. Not to mention he's sleeping with our daughter." Lindsay passed a mug to Danny as she curled up next to him.

Sid leaned over the sofa looking at Mac and Lucy. "You bake?" Mac didn't bother to open his eyes again as he knew exactly what face Sid was pulling. He could hear the incredulity in his voice.

"Sid even I can cut up cookie dough." he answered. "Got a couple of rolls from Lina's Bakery across the road from my place before I left. Can someone get them out before they burn?"

Sid laughed as he headed to the kitchen. "I must say that does smell good." Stella had already pulled the cookies from the oven and was putting them on a tray when Lucy decided to wake. She rubbed her face against Mac's sweater. Mac sat up and pulled her onto his lap as Stella brought chocolate and cookies. She seated herself next to Mac. As he cradled his sleepy god-daughter in his arms he smiled at her and she realized just how much she missed him. New Orleans was great, the job was hard work, the cases were challenging and she couldn't have asked for a better team but there was always something missing and she knew exactly what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Wow thank you to the faithful few for the reviews ... and to all the alerts! I guess that means I should continue ...? **

**So having made you all cringe with the last Fluff chapter (I'm going to blame that on a sudden lapse brought on by the strange mushrooms my sister-in-law put in the casserole) now we get to the Crime chapter ...**

**Chapter 3**

The snow was coming down thickly once more as Stella pulled the curtain and switched out the light. She slipped between the cold sheets and shuddered. She wriggled around trying to get warm. Her ears caught the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing. A few seconds later a cold draught made her shiver as the cover was lifted. She rolled onto her side and allowed a warm body to snuggle up close. She melted into his embrace as Mac wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tight until there was no gap between them.

"Three months, four days and five hours." she murmured.

"Huh …?"

"Since our last weekend together." she replied.

"That was fun!" Stella was unable to see Mac's smile but she knew it matched hers as she recalled their last weekend together in New Orleans. Mac swept her hair out of the way and kissed her neck. "And now I have you for almost a whole week." he whispered mischievously.

Stella smiled to herself. "Well ..." she began her voice taking on a playful tone. "I don't know about that Mac Taylor. I'm not sure we should be doing this..."

Mac started and raised himself up onto an elbow. "What..?"

Stella's smile turned into a grin as he sounded clearly panicked. "Well I'm not sure I can cope sharing you with a younger woman." She couldn't help herself as she giggled looking at the incomprehension on Mac's face. Then it dawned on him who she was referring to.

"Stella!"

With a quick twist she pushed him back into the pillows and rolled over to plant a firm kiss on his lips. She looked down at him in the dim light that penetrated the room from the street-light outside. His eyes were like dark pools, impenetrable and mesmerizing. She felt her stomach tighten as she saw the desire in them. His arms tightened around her as he pulled her down for another kiss. They both shot apart as the doorbell rang.

"What the hell?" Mac looked at Stella and then as his watch. "It's gone midnight!" The bell rang again, more insistently this time. Mac flicked aside the cover and padded out the room. Stella threw herself back against the pillows with a huff. _Dammit!_ She heard Mac and Sid exchange words and then the opening of the front door. Stella raised herself up and listened. She couldn't quite make out the words but the voices sounded serious and urgent. She threw aside the covers and wandered onto the balcony overlooking the main room. Danny and Lindsay were already up and standing there watching as Mac and Sid spoke to a local law enforcement officer.

"Yes, I know where that is." Sid was saying. "Just give us a few minutes to get dressed Sam." Sid returned to his room as Mac took the stairs.

"There's been a homicide at one of the hotels at the other side of the resort. It's not something that the local PD are used to handling and they can't get anyone up here from county until the morning. Sam's a friend of Sid's and has asked if we can help. Go back to bed. We won't be long."

"I'm coming with you." announced Stella in a tone of voice that meant no one would dare argue with her. Mac wasn't surprised. He'd known that was exactly what she'd say. He turned to Danny and Lindsay.

"No point in all of us going. You stay here and I'll let you know if we need you." Danny and Lindsay nodded. Danny watched Mac follow Stella into the room at the end of the corridor and close the door. He looked over the balcony at the two sofas, then at Stella's room and then at his wife.

"Are they …?"

Lindsay just shook her head, rolled her eyes and pulled at his arm. "Of course they are. I told you not to put him on _The List_!"

"But they live a thousand miles apart ..." Danny continued to stare at the closed door until Lindsay grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him into their room closing the door behind her.

"But only three and half hours by plane." Lindsay explained. "Haven't you noticed that Mac has actually started taking weekends off every other month since she left? And how grouchy he was when he had to work through his last one? And how Stella was back at Thanksgiving and New Year?"

Danny looked at her amazed. "But how ..."

Lindsay looked at her husband and shrugged. "I wouldn't want to do it that way but whatever works for them." They both looked at the door as they heard Mac and Stella join Sid downstairs. They heard the front door close. "Now come back to bed." She ordered suggestively batting her long brown eyelashes as she smoothed down her Bordeaux red satin night-gown. Danny was suddenly very relieved at not having to go out in the snow.

'*****'

Mac held the door open for Stella and then jumped in after her. Sid got into the front of the 4x4 next to Sam Kingston. The red-faced police sergeant turned and beamed at them. "Well I must say I'm impressed. The guys at county will never believe this. Our first murder in fourteen years and I have not only New York's most prestigious ME but also the heads of the New York and New Orleans Crime Labs together. Must be my lucky day." He and Sid chuckled as he started up the engine and the heating kicked in. "It's good of you to come out on your vacation. Hopefully we'll be able to get this cleared up quickly and you folks can get back to the slopes."

"What do you know so far?" asked Stella.

Sam leaned forward, hunched over the steering wheel and peered out of the windscreen as he drove carefully through the heavy snow. "Call came in from Lori … Lori Jenkins, the manager of the The Pines. It's a B&B on the other side of town. Real nice lady. Real nice place she's got. Makes a lovely pumpkin pie." Stella smiled at Mac who arched an eyebrow. Evidently Sam Kingston had a soft spot for the lady in question and her cooking. Sam cleared his throat. "Anyway one of her guests complained about the noise coming from the room above around eleven this evening. She called down to Ms Jenkins who went to investigate. She entered the room which was unlocked. The place had been turned over, and I mean really turned over. You'll see when we get there. Anyhow, she checked the bathroom and found the girl. Blood everywhere. It's a real mess. She called us straight away. I told, Bruce – he's my deputy - not to touch anything but secure the scene and interview the guests. I knew Sid was in town with you folks so I came straight over."

"Do you have an ID on the girl?" asked Mac.

"She's registered as Sandra Beale. Ms Jenkins says she's a real nice girl. Her and her friend come up quite often. Not far now folks. It's coming down heavy. Be plenty of good powder for you tomorrow Detectives."

Sam pulled the car up in front of a large chalet with an extension on one side. They all got out. Sam grabbed a kit from the trunk and they tramped through the gathering snow to the front door. It was opened immediately by a handsome-looking middle-aged woman with greying blond hair pulled back in a tight chignon at the nape of her neck. Sam made the introductions.

"Lori, this is my good friend Doctor Sid Hammerback and this is Detective Stella Bonasera and Detective Mac Taylor."

Lori nodded politely to each of them and shook hands as she led them into the warmly lit interior. The décor was done in shades of apricot which cast a welcoming glow. There was a small reception desk, a table with details about the resort, maps and tourist information. Large glass doors on the right opened onto a room set with a number of tables. Huge glass windows looked out onto a small terrace which would be perfect for an al-fresco breakfast in the summer. Overall the impression was of a cosy, well-cared for family home-from-home not the scene of a murder. Lori's face was pale with anxiety. "This is a terrible business. I can't imagine who would do such an awful thing. She was such a nice girl."

"Did you know her well?" asked Stella as Lori led them up the wooden staircase and down a carpeted corridor.

"As well as I get to know any of my guests. This was their third year here and their second time this season. They always come at Christmas and for the road-race in the summer but I guess they decided to make an extra trip with the snow being so good this year."

"You said they? Who did Sandra come with?" asked Mac.

"Her friend, Emily Carter. I always give them the room on the top floor as it's a twin. It's just through there." Lori smiled at Mac as she pointed to a small staircase of the end of the corridor. He could tell she didn't want to go back in the room. "I don't know how I'm going to tell her about her friend." At everyone's enquiring glance, she continued. "Sandra came back – er some time after ten. Said she had a headache and that Emily would be back later. I haven't seen her come in yet."

"Do you know where they went?"

Lori shook her head. "No, one of the restaurants in town. Probably one where there was some night-life and some young men."

Mac thanked her politely and asked when the girls had arrived at the B&B. Lori nodded. "Yesterday afternoon … well Sunday afternoon … it's gone midnight now. Emily phoned up early Sunday morning. They booked to stay the week." Mac followed Stella up the narrow stairs and joined Sam at the top. Sam stepped back to allow them to enter. He was right. The place was a mess. Drawers had been pulled open, suitcases thrown on the floor, The bedding had been pulled off and the mattress was askew. Mac and Stella carefully walked the room, taking in every detail. Sid was already in the bathroom bending over a body. Sam watched their movements carefully eager to learn something from the two big city detectives.

"So what have we..." Mac's voice trailed away as he looked down at the dark-haired young woman lying on the white-tiled floor. Stella peered over his shoulder.

"It's the girl from the restaurant." Stella was shocked. "She was with the blond in the pink jacket." Mac nodded thoughtfully. After Stella had pointed them out when she greeted him earlier that day, he couldn't help glancing at her from time to time as they ate. She was right in his line of sight. He had noticed how she kept looking over at them. Although she was chatting and laughing with her friend she had somehow seemed so sad, so lonely. He remembered looking back at her as he took Lucy out onto the slopes. A sudden wave of sorrow flooded through him as he recalled how forlorn she had seemed. So her name was Sandra Beale, he thought to himself. "Mac?" Stella noticed Mac's mind was elsewhere.

"Er … sorry, you were saying?" Mac looked at Sid.

"Single knife wound to the stomach, penetrating the abdominal aorta. She would have bled out in seconds. I'd need to get to autopsy to confirm but the angle of the wound suggests she was stabbed from a side in an upward movement." Mac looked around the bathroom. Most of the cast off and arterial spray was on the wall opposite the door in which he and Stella were standing. A large vanity case full of cosmetics, brushes and little bottles stood open and a bottle of pain-killers was lying on the floor, it's contents scattered.

"So she came back with a headache, went straight into the bathroom for the pills. The attacker comes up behind her, possibly grabbing her around the neck …" Mac stepped behind Stella and put an arm around her throat. He pulled her back towards him, simulating a stabbing movement with his hand up towards her stomach. Sid nodded in approval as he watched.

"... and he pulls out the knife causing the cast-off on that wall and pushes her down into the blood pool. He then wipes his hand and the knife on that towel." Stella pointed towards the bloodied towel in the bath. "What do you think Mac? It's not easy to stab someone that way. You'd need a lot of force." Sam looked impressed as they analysed the scene. They were obviously used to working together which he thought was strange as they came from two different cities.

Mac nodded. "We're definitely looking for someone with powerful arms. And a someone who was looking for something." As he looked around the room a young, nervous-looking ginger-haired lad knocked politely on the door.

Sam waved him in. "Ah Bruce, this is Detective Mac Taylor from the New York Crime lab and Detective Stella Bonasera from New Orleans." Bruce positively ogled Stella as they shook hands.

"Wow. It's really nice to meet you." The young deputy gushed. "Erm, I've finished interviewing the guests. Oh hey Sid!" Sid raised his hand in acknowledgement. Mac and Stella exchanged glances both wondering if Sid actually knew everyone in the small resort.

"Well go on son. Don't be shy." Sam encouraged.

"Oh … er … right!" Bruce flipped open his notebook. "Well the victim, Sandra Beale got in at about 10:30 complaining of a headache. She went straight up to the room. Mr and Mrs Quiggins who have the room below this one were in the television room downstairs. They came back to their room a few minutes later and heard a lot of banging and crashing. They called down to Lori … er Ms Jenkins … to complain. Ms Jenkins came upstairs and knocked at the door but there was no answer. She was worried like, so she came on in. When she saw what happened she called us. " Bruce looked up but Mac nodded at him to continue.

"The other guests are two brothers from New York City. They came in just after you left Sarge. They say they didn't see anything and hadn't even met the girls. There's a Mr and Mrs Johnson in the room next to them but they had the radio on in their room and didn't hear anything. Their two kids are in the adjoining room but they're only young so are asleep. The other two rooms are empty, the guests having stayed over the weekend. They checked out yesterday morning." Bruce closed his notebook. He looked at Mac and pointed to the end of the room. "I hope I didn't do wrong but the window was open when we arrived. I closed it. The snow was blowing in." Mac frowned and walked over to the window. He lifted the catch and pulled the window open. He peered out into the snow and at the darkened buildings beyond. The snow on the windowsill had been disturbed and there was a deep hole in the mound of snow that had accumulated outside. He sensed Stella join him.

"The perp jumped out the window?" she said.

Mac nodded and turned back to the room. "Question is how did he get in?"

Bruce raised his hand like he was still in school. Stella couldn't help but smile as she found it rather endearing. "Er … Ms Jenkins leaves the main door open till eleven. After that the guests have to request a key. The Johnsons retired early because of the kids, the Quiggins were in the television room and Ms Jenkins was setting up breakfast for tomorrow. So I reckon anyone could have walked in unnoticed like."

Mac nodded. "Have you checked the other properties around?" he asked. Bruce shook his head. "Could you do that? Concentrate on the ones that overlook the front door and this window." Bruce nodded eagerly, looked at Sam for confirmation and having received the go-ahead scuttled out of the door enthusiastically.

"His first big case." whispered Sam to Mac. "Mostly we deal with drunks, burglaries and irresponsible skiers. Speaking of which I hear you helped Geoff out yesterday with the kids." At Mac's look of surprise, he continued. "We're a small community Detective Taylor. Geoff is my brother-in-law. He was glad of your help."

Mac blushed a little as Stella grinned at him. "It was nothing. I was glad to be of assistance. Besides my god-daughter was in his class."

"Mac?" Mac turned his attention to Stella. "Look at this." Mac bobbed down beside Stella who had been looking under the bed. "I found this by the edge of the bed." Stella held up a small shard of glass for him to see.

"Mmm. Blue glass. Unusual." Mac looked around the room. "Embedded in the carpet?" Stella nodded. "Probably transferred from someone's shoes. Bag it?" Stella nodded. "Okay you want to finish up here?"

Stella looked at him. "Oh yeah. I'll leave the outside to you."

Mac looked at her simulating shivering and smiled wryly. "Thought you might say that." He grabbed a pair of gloves and Sam handed him a flash-light.

"Be careful out there. That ice can be dangerous!"

**A/N: Now Mac can't possibly get into trouble that quickly can he?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Thank you, faithful few, for the reviews ... and to those leaving me alerts! And to the lurkers ;-) So having done family, fluff and crime, it's now time for a little action teaser, a little H/C and a little TLC to keep you going over the weekend ... back soon.  
**

**Chapter 4**

There were times when, as a crime scene investigator, snow could be your best friend. Mac Taylor was not of that opinion at present. The wind had picked up and the icy snow blew against his face, stinging his cheeks. He swept his borrowed flash-light back and forth across the snow under the window of the room where Sandra Beale's body had been found. Light from the window lit the area where he stood with a pale yellow glow. There were plenty of footprints and an obvious indentation in the snow where someone had landed but the falling snow and the wind had already partially obscured the marks. He wasn't going to get anything useful. He glanced up at the window. Normally it would have been a hell of a drop but with the snow being piled up beneath it where the ploughs had cleared the road, it was barely twelve feet. Mac looked around. He had glimpsed the young deputy Bruce standing in front of the house opposite the entrance of the B&B but where he now stood was quiet and dark. As he directed the flash-light in a wide arc across the buildings opposite he got the brief impression of a reflection. Mac moved the flash-light back to the spot where he thought he had seen it. Nothing but then his ears caught the sound of something banging. He took off in the direction of the sound.

As he slithered through the snow that covered the ice-covered road he noticed the 'For Sale' sign on the building opposite. It had obviously once been a dairy. He pushed at the large wooden gate and was surprised to see that it gave way despite the chain and padlock. Although it was a tight squeeze he was able to get through. He found himself in a covered archway that led to a small courtyard with dark windows on three sides. On the other side of the courtyard was a wooden door with peeling paint. Mac shone his flash-light around. The light reflected eerily off the darkened windows. All was silent but then he noticed the footprints in the snow. They were numerous and overlapping near the gate where he stood but a single track led across the courtyard towards the door. Curious Mac followed them. Cautiously he reached out for the handle. It turned. As he pushed it open he was surprised to find it yanked out of his hand. He raised his arm defensively as a mass flew at him. He tumbled backwards, the flash-light dropping to the floor. The breath left his lungs as a huge body flattened him. Mac immediately swung his right arm in an arc and felt pain flare in his knuckles as his fist connected with his assailant. He heard a grunt and the weight was lifted. Mac rolled away and tried to scramble to his feet. Just as he turned he saw a flash of metal as his attacker swung a knife towards him. Mac was quick and jumped out of the way as the blade swung catching him only on his forearm. He hissed in pain at the burning sensation but ignored it. He dove for where he thought the man's arm should be. Lowering his shoulder he put all his weight behind it and rammed his shoulder into the man's centre. The man staggered backwards with a grunt until he was up against the wall. Mac slammed his assailant's arm against the wall in the hope of getting him to drop the knife. They struggled for a moment before the man pushed off the wall sending Mac staggering backwards. A wild swing caught Mac on the jaw throwing him against the door which swung inwards. With nothing to stop the momentum Mac flew backwards through the opening and landed heavily, his head banging against something hard and metallic. The resulting crash almost deafened him as what seemed like a thousand metal objects crashed to the ground.

After what seemed like an eternity the ringing stopped and the only sound Mac could hear was the sound of his own breathing. He tried to move but something cold, heavy and metallic pinned him to the ground. His ears picked up the sound of his name being called. He tried to call out but the pressure on his chest seemed too much. It was as though he was imprisoned against the cold stone floor. He couldn't lift his arms to push the bars away. Panic flooded through him.

"Mac?" He could hear Stella shouting. "Where are you?" He wanted to call out to warn her. He was suddenly blinded by light.

"Over here." Mac recognized Sam's voice. He could hear the sounds of several people entering the room but he was unable to move. After some effort and more deafening clanking the weight was suddenly lifted from his chest and he could breathe more easily. He felt hands lift him.

"Mac! Oh my God! Are you all right?" Stella's face into view. "You're bleeding. What happened?"

"Did you get him?" Mac stammered as he blinked trying to focus on Stella's face. He raised his hand to his eye and felt the warm stickiness there. Several hands lifted him from the ground.

"What? Who?" Stella looked around. "I didn't see anyone. Bruce saw you come in here and then we heard the crash. What happened?" Mac staggered a little and was grateful to whoever was holding his elbow. They helped him into the courtyard which was momentarily illuminated by the moon shining through a break in the clouds. Mac took a few moments to take stock. Stella was to his left while Sam held his right elbow. Bruce was looking on horrified seeing the bloody gash just above Mac's right eye and blood dripping from his left hand into the white snow.

"There was someone hiding in there." Mac gestured towards the room he had just left. "He had a knife." Mac looked at each of them but they all shook their heads. They hadn't seen anyone.

"Come on. Let's get you back to Lori's." Sam looked concerned as Mac staggered a little. Before taking a step he turned back to look through the door to the room beyond. He could just make out a pile of metal tubing. As he peered more closely Sam explained. "Metal barriers for the summer road race and big events. We use the old dairy as temporary storage when they're not in use." Mac winced as he realized that more than a dozen of them had fallen on top of him.

Ten minutes later, feeling battered and bruised Mac sat in Lori's kitchen with his arm laid on top of a blood-soaked towel on her kitchen table. Sid was shaking his head."You really need stitches."

"I'll be fine Sid. Just do what you can." Mac made the mistake of glancing at Stella who along with Lori was standing glaring at him.

"Is your job always like this?" Lori asked horrified as she watched Sid demonstrate a whole new use for a roll of duct tape.

"Pretty much." answered Stella matter-of-factly as she passed Sid another small strip.

"We do have a small medical facility here. There's a doctor we can call in." Lori suggested not sure that a man who regularly cut up dead bodies should be administering to a live one although she had to admit the duct tape seemed to be doing the trick.

"I'll be fine." Mac tried to assure her trying not to wince as Sid cleaned the wound with disinfectant. Lori was evidently of the same mind as Stella as they both gave him another disapproving glare. Mac noticed that Sam was the only one who looked the slightest bit sympathetic. Truth be told Sam was just impressed and he decided that Mac Taylor must be one tough sonofabitch. Mac shifted uncomfortably at the attention he was receiving and decided to change the subject. "Any sign of Sandra's friend, Emily Carter?"

Lori look worried. She glanced the clock on the wall. 1:15am "No. I would have thought she should be back by now. I can't imagine what's happened to her. I do hope she's all right."

Sid finished wrapping Mac's forearm. "Okay, you'll do. I suggest we call it a night. You could do with some rest. We're going to take Sandra's body to the local medical centre. I'll do a preliminary investigation there tomorrow morning before we send it down to county once the snow ploughs have been out. There's nothing more we can do here tonight."

Mac nodded. Bruce hadn't gotten anything from the neighbours other than abuse from being woken up in the middle of the night. His assailant had disappeared and the snow was falling heavier than ever. His head hurt and his arm was sore, and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed. Stella was obviously of the same opinion as she held out his jacket although judging by the look on her face Mac wouldn't be surprised to find himself sleeping on the couch!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Thank you, dear friends, for the reviews and the alerts. They really do mean a lot. Without them I would have given up writing a long time ago.**

**Chapter 5**

Danny forced his eyes open and grinned at his daughter. "Come on Daddy. Auntie Stella's making pancakes." Lucy leapt off the bed and disappeared. Danny stretched and smiled looking at the bathroom door where he could hear water running. He contemplated joining his wife for a minute but curiosity got the better of him and he grabbed a sweatshirt to see what had taken Mac and Stella out at midnight.

As he made his way downstairs he saw that Mac was stretched out on the sofa with Lucy watching a re-run of Dexter's Laboratory. As Dexter sat frantically tapping away at his over-sized computer concocting his latest plan to keep Dee Dee out, Danny was suddenly reminded of Adam. He grinned but as he rounded the back of the couch and caught sight of Mac the grin disappeared as his mouth fell open.

"What the ..." Danny managed to suppress the swear word he was about to use on seeing his daughter glued to Mac's side. "...happened to you?" Mac winced and shuffled nervously. Before he could say anything Stella answered for him.

"Oh just the usual." Her voice was heavily laced with sarcasm. Mac's wince turned into a grimace. "Running off without weapons or back-up to chase knife-wielding murderers through abandoned dairies before ending up almost crushed to death under a pile of steel barriers." Danny turned to stare at Stella before glancing back at Mac. If he didn't know better he could have sworn Mac was cringing.

Lucy was looking thoughtful. She may not have understood what the adults were going on about but she had picked up on the tone of voice. "Have you been naughty Uncle Mac?" she whispered conspiratorially.

"Only a bit." he whispered back.

"Oh" Lucy nodded as she brought her head closer to her godfather's. "Don't tell Mommy 'cos you're not allowed TV when you're naughty." Even Stella had to smile.

After breakfast, while Lindsay took Lucy to get ready for her ski lesson, the other's discussed the case.

"So do think this is a burglary gone wrong?" asked Danny as he turned to Sid. "I mean you said that there have been a lot of burglaries up here."

Sid looked thoughtful. "Possibly but according to Sam most of the burglaries here occur at lodges and chalets when the owners are away. And they are mostly interested in money, jewellery and small electronic items – laptops, mp3 players, cell phones. That type of thing. They don't usually go for B&B's – too many people around and weekend skiers don't tend to bring that kind of thing with them. Also they rarely trash the place. They're more grab and bag, in and out in a few minutes. Sandra Beale's room was thoroughly searched."

Mac nodded his head thoughtfully. "I agree with Sid. They were definitely looking for something specific. Her purse was untouched and she had a nice watch and rings. Also the fact that the perp hung around afterwards tells us that he probably didn't get what he was looking for."

"So the perp is searching the room when Sandra Beale comes back and surprises him. He kills her and then jumps out of the window and hides across the street in the old dairy until you come along?" Danny looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Perhaps he was waiting for Emily Carter to come back?" offered Stella. "She was still missing the last time we heard. Sam and Bruce were going to check the local bars after they dropped us off."

"What could be so important that this guy is willing to kill for it?"

Before anyone could answer the all important question the door-bell rang. Danny jumped up and went to answer it. After a few seconds he came back with Sam Kingston.

"Morning folks. How are you all doing?" he addressed everyone but looked specifically at Mac. He seemed genuinely surprised as Mac smiled and shook hands. Mac assured him he was fine and offered him coffee. Stella smiled sweetly at him as he accepted the coffee and sat down. Obviously heads of crime labs were a tough lot. "Well I don't want to butt in but I thought I would just give you all a quick update. Unfortunately there is still no news of Emily Carter. Bruce has checked out the two brothers from the B&B. Their alibi checks out. They were exactly where they said they were and they don't appear to have even come into contact with Sandra or Emily."

Sam broke off as he eyed the plate of pancakes. Stella smiled as she pushed it towards him. Sam grinned as he grabbed a plate and helped himself. Stella passed him the syrup which he applied liberally as he continued. "It seems that the girls lunched at Jack's bar yesterday before taking off about three."

Mac nodded. "That sounds about right. They were still there when I left with Lucy just after two. There was a group of four boys with snowboards who came in just as we left."

Sam swallowed a large mouthful and slurped at the coffee. "I reckon that they must have hit the slopes in the afternoon. Lori says she saw the girls briefly at around six on their way in. They were at Zazi's yesterday evening from about seven but the owner Ally Jackson says that she didn't notice what time they left. She's a little short-staffed and hadn't expected so many customers at this time of year so things were crazy yesterday evening."

"Zazi's?" asked Stella.

"It's a bar and bowling alley round the back of the tourist information. It's not huge but she's got half a dozen lanes, a couple of pool tables. The young folk like to hang out there. Ally was closing up when we arrived. She remembered the girls particularly Emily. Said they were with a group of guys, four of them, possibly the snowboarders you mentioned. Anyway we'll check it out again tonight. I've got a DMV photograph of Emily Carter which Bruce is going to post up." Sam finished up his pancakes and looked at his watch. "I've got to go. I'm going to head over to the ski lifts, show it around, see if we can't find the guys they were with. You ready to go Sid? I can drop you off."

Sid nodded. "I'll meet up with you all later. Back here for lunch?" Mac and Stella nodded. Danny saw them to the door as Mac and Stella cleared away breakfast.

"So what's the plan?" asked Danny. Stella and Mac looked at him quizzically. "Oh come on. I know you're both going to investigate. What do you want us to do?" Just as they were about to protest that they were on vacation, Lindsay leaned over the balcony.

"You take the room and we'll take the dairy. I've just got to drop Lucy off at her lesson on the way and drop in at the drug store." She rolled her eyes as Lucy's voice screamed something about a lost glove. She disappeared without waiting for an answer as Danny took the stairs two at a time to get ready. Mac watched Stella load the dishwasher as he washed the pans. He put them to drain and dried his hands. As Stella switched it on he slipped his arms around her waist.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

Stella twisted around until she was facing him. "Yes" she said sternly but Mac could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't really mad. "You promised you would stop all that." she admonished. "Mac, it's hard enough as it is without me worrying about you."

"Stella, I'm sorry. I really didn't think that there was any danger. I was as surprised as you when I realized the perp was still there. Besides I'm fine."

Stella pushed herself away and stuck her hands on her hips "Fine?" she huffed. "Mac have you looked in the mirror this morning? Besides the cuts and scrapes I should like to point out your arm is 'stitched' up with duct tape and the rest of you has bruises the size of oranges." Stella's curls bounced up and down as her arms waved in the air illustrating her words. "Not to mention that there's a bruise on your ribs which is clearly several days old so obviously wasn't from last night." Mac tried to brush that off with an excuse but Stella was in full flow. "You promised when I left for New Orleans that you wouldn't take any unnecessary risks, that you'd take a back seat for take-downs."

"I don't ..." Mac was about to protest but then decided it would be totally pointless as Stella was clearly not having any of it. He tried retreating to the living room but it wasn't to be. Stella stormed after him.

"Really? Do I have to mention the incident with the Devarro brothers, the Vonner Club, the incident on the roof … not to mention the shooting at the lab, the car crash ..." Mac winced. "... and you still haven't told me exactly how you got that scar on your left hip?"

Mac whipped around to face her. He felt the colour rise in cheeks which then turned an even deeper red as he noticed the highly-amused looks on the faces of Danny and Lindsay as they stood on the stairs watching them. Judging by the way their heads flicked back and forth between them, clearly the explanation of how Stella knew Mac had acquired said scar amused them as much as the reason for it's existence. This thought had obviously occurred to Stella too as she blushed prettily and murmured something about needing to use the bathroom before they went out.

Mac gathered up his dignity. "You'd better be getting along. You don't want to be late for Lucy's lesson. We'll meet you at the B&B." As he made his way upstairs he could hear Danny's laughter all the way to the front door.

'*****'

In the bright light of day the room looked worse than ever. Both Mac and Stella were frustrated at not having their kits. But at least Sam had the basics. Stella dusted the window frame for prints while Mac photographed the blood spatter in the bathroom. He picked up the bloodied towel and put it in a bag and put it with the other things that they had taken for analysis.

Stella opened the window letting a blast of cold air into the room. "Where'd you find it?" she shouted. Mac could just make out Danny's voice but not what he was saying. "Okay, we'll meet you downstairs in five." Stella shut the window with a bang. "Danny found the knife buried in the snow where you fought last night. Says there's a broken window on the other side of the building so the perp must have got out that way. There were dents in the snow where a vehicle was parked but the snow covered any tracks. And Lindsay's casting a boot-print with blue glass embedded in it."

Mac frowned. "Casting a boot-print? With what? She hasn't got her kit."

Stella grinned at him. "You'll be surprised what you can do with a leg waxing kit!"

Mac cringed much to Stella's amusement as he ripped off his gloves pushing them in a trash bag. He looked once more around the room. What had the perp been looking for and where was Emily? As if in answer his cell rang. Mac picked up and grinned.

"Morning ..." Mac's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Actually I know. We are currently processing the scene!" Stella frowned wondering who he was talking to as he rolled his eyes. "Yes I know we're supposed to be on vacation … okay so it's a working vacation! … Local PD asked for our help. What was I supposed to say? " Mac winced as he listened to a verbal ear-bashing from the other end of the phone. "All right. Get everyone together. We'll be back at the lodge in an hour. Get Adam to set it up." Mac listened some more grimacing slightly and then hung up with a curt good-bye.

Stella tried to suppress a smile. "So how's Jo?" she asked as she bent down to put away the fingerprint powder in Sam's kit.

"Fine!" Mac shot her a warning glance. "You're not going to believe this but our cases are related."

Stella shot up straight. "What?"

"Sandra Beale and Emily Carter are from New York City. Local PD requested background checks on them from NYPD. Seems it raised some flags. Emily Carter is a Person Of Interest in our current case - the homicide at Angelo's bar."

"The bar fight with the six cases of glass to be processed?" as Stella as she and Mac turned to look at the evidence they had collected. Stella picked up the small bag with the shard of blue glass in it. "Any of it blue?" she asked.

"Why don't we ask them? Adam's setting up a conference call in an hour."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews and the alerts. So I guess I had better keep writing updates then ...? Please believe when I say I am trying not to write too OOC but please allow for a little artistic licence and that I wrote this on vacation ... **_**(imagine avatar with red cheeks and sheepish grin!) **_**;-)**

**Chapter 6**

In the conference room, Sheldon Hawkes and Jo Danville leaned forward in their seats peering at the monitor in front of them.

"Did you do that skiing?" asked Sheldon, tipping his head to one side, as he noted the bruise along Mac's jaw and the cut over his eye.

Mac cleared his throat. "Er not exactly..."

"No he didn't!" interrupted Stella sounding as though she was reciting her grocery list. "He was chasing a knife-wielding murderer around an abandoned dairy."

"What?" Jo threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Honestly Mac! You're supposed to be on vacation."

"It's not my fault ..." Mac grumbled.

"Yes it is. You should have called for back-up." Stella admonished.

"He never calls for back-up." moaned Jo as she rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it." Stella and Jo exchanged sympathetic looks. Mac looked from one to the other and decided to put a stop to this especially as Danny was now leaning against the kitchen bar looking like a Cheshire cat in anticipation of Stella and Jo joining forces to verbally rip him to shreds.

"Can we get to the matter at hand? Emily Carter. Bring us up to speed on what's happening at your end," he ordered as he threw Danny a warning look.

"Okay." Jo looked at the file in front of her. "Saturday night at 11pm, two guys got into a fight at Angelo's bar. One of them gets hit over the head with a glass bottle. The perp then pulls a knife and stabs him before turning on the owner, surprisingly named Angelo. Amazingly Angelo survived the attack ... he's in Trinity recovering. We have a description of a white male in his fifties wearing a dark suit, no tie. He was about 5' 11'', roughly 180lbs, short cropped dark hair, recent scar over his right eye ..." Jo broke off trying to suppress a smile as she glanced at Mac and then at Stella. Danny cracked up. Even the serious Sheldon Hawkes had to smile.

Mac looked very unhappy as Stella grinned at him. "Oh come on Mac. You've got to see the funny side. It sounds just like you."

"I don't weigh 180lbs!" he huffed much to everyone's amusement as Jo continued.

"The owner said he hadn't seen him before but he clearly knew the victim as they had spent some time talking before the argument broke out. And you are going to love this - the victim is one Ronnie Escott!"

"Whoa!" Danny pushed off the bar and came to look over Mac and Stella's shoulders. "Ronnie Escott? He's been on NYPD's most wanted books for months. Money laundering, racketeering, prostitution rings, illegal gaming you name it. This guy has probably done us a favour." He then paused for a moment. "Sure it wasn't you Mac?"

Mac arched an eyebrow as he turned around and glared at Danny but even he had to smile. "Where does Emily Carter fit in?"

"According to Angelo, Emily is Escott's mistress. Angelo swears that he saw Emily bend over Escott and that Escott told her something before he died. Mac, Angelo is positive that he saw Emily take something from Escott's inside jacket pocket."

Mac thought for a moment. "What do you have on our vic Sandra Beale?"

Sheldon shook his head. "Nothing much. She's Emily Carter's landlady. According to the building super Emily rents a room from Sandra. She works as a freelance beautician, doing massage, facials, manicures at her clients' homes. She has her own business card and web site. Looks legit. Don's at her place now with Adam. Apparently it's been turned over. Someone was looking for something. "

"The question is what? It's obviously something that our killer wants badly enough to follow Emily and Sandra here." Mac sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair. "By the way, did you find any blue glass at the scene?"

Sheldon nodded. "Yeah, there was a blue coloured bottle. Bombay Sapphire. It was one of the first ones that Adam put back together. Why?"

"Because we found a glass shard embedded in the carpet in Sandra and Emily's room." answered Stella. "And Lindsay managed to cast a boot-print from the dairy that also has blue glass in it so if we can match the glass we could place our perp in that bar."

Sheldon looked surprised. "Lindsay's got her kit with her?"

Mac shook his head and pulled a face. "Leg wax kit!"

Sheldon's eyes widened clearly as impressed as Mac had been earlier. "Leg wax? Would never have thought of that."

Mac shrugged. "Me neither.".

Stella and Jo smiled at one another. "Would have been surprised if you had."

As no one seemed to to have anything else to add, Mac nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes where a headache was beginning to form. "Okay let us know if you find anything that will lead us to identifying this guy."

Sheldon and Jo nodded as they once more leaned closer to the screen. Sheldon screwed up his eyes. "Is that duct tape?" he asked as Mac glanced down at his arm and hastily pulled down the sleeve of his sweater. Jo opened her mouth but Mac leaned forward, and with a disarming smile, hit the disconnect button.

"Lunch time." he announced just as the door opened and Lucy stomped into the hall followed by her mother and Sid who was carrying a large bag of groceries.

Sid had nothing more to add from his preliminary investigation so Mac cleared away the laptop and took it back to his room. He put it in its case and sat down on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. Questions whirled around his mind. _Where was Emily Carter? What had she taken from Ronnie Escott? Who had killed Escott? Was it the same person that had killed Sandra? Was there a murderer running around?_ Mac listened to Lucy's excited chatter. He didn't like the idea of this guy being anywhere near his god-daughter. Lost in thought he was oblivious to Stella coming up behind him until the bed sagged under her weight and she wrapped her arms around him.

He lifted his head to look at her. Stella looked into his worried eyes and knew that he wasn't going to stop until he had caught this man. "Do you think she's dead? Emily Carter?" she asked.

"Either that or she's hiding. That's what she came up here to do. Hide."

Stella nodded as she thought out loud. "She calls up at the last minute, books for a week when they wouldn't normally come. She persuades Sandra to come with her. Somehow our perp finds out they've come here. Follows them to retrieve whatever it is that Emily took from Escott. He searches their room but Sandra comes back early. He kills her and waits for Emily ... What do think she took?"

Mac shrugged. "I don't know. Something small that fits into a pocket. Wallet, money, keys .. what would Escott have on him that he would want Emily to take?" Suddenly Mac straightened.

"What?" asked Stella seeing Mac had thought of something.

"You said she called up at the last minute and booked for a week when they wouldn't normally come. How did they get here?" Mac grabbed his phone and skimmed through the contacts list. He tapped Don's name.

"Don? Do you know if Emily or Sandra have a car?" Mac listened as Don related the information. "Okay, got it." He nodded at Stella. "Yeah, I'm fine ... Don't you start!" He ended the call but not before Stella heard Don's laughter at the other end of the phone. Mac cleared his throat. "Don's already checked. Last call they made was to a car hire firm. They've got a blue SUV."

"Okay, I don't recall seeing one outside the B&B last night. Why don't you call Sam and see if he and Bruce can locate it then come and have some lunch. Don't forget you're supposed to be on vacation. Besides you have your _other_ woman to entertain this afternoon." Stella smirked as Mac gave her a withering look. He picked up the phone again and called Sam, briefly relating the information. He tossed the phone onto the bed and thought about lunch but then he had a change of heart and pushing her back onto the covers planted a kiss firmly on Stella's lips.

"There's only one woman in my life."

Stella grinned. "And don't you forget it!"

A little over forty-five minutes later they both went downstairs rather sheepishly expecting everyone to be waiting on them for lunch. However their absence appeared to have gone entirely unnoticed as Danny, Lindsay and Sid were gathered round the bar separating the kitchen from the living room. Lucy was perched on a stool at the other side of the kitchen making shapes out of the leftover cookie dough while the adults had vandalised a fondue set, a wire coat-hanger and a large plastic bag. A tube of super-glue lay on the kitchen counter. They were attempting to lift a latent print from the handle of the knife that Mac's assailant had dropped the previous evening.

"Come on, come on." muttered Danny.

Sid peered closely at the knife while Lindsay held the bag and the coat-hanger. "I think we're getting something."

After a few seconds Lindsay squealed excitedly and lifted the plastic. "Got it! A perfect print."

"Okay babe. Hold it steady." Danny focussed the camera of his cell phone on the print. "Let's see if Sheldon can get us a match."

'*****'

Stella glided down the wide slope in a gentle turn as she followed Lucy. She was amazed by the apparent ease with which the little girl confidently followed Mac down the Esplanade. Stella was glad that she had decided to take a revision lesson the previous day as it had been many years since she had skied last but Mac was right. It was like riding a bicycle though she wouldn't have liked to tackle anything more difficult than a blue run. At least one advantage of their jobs was that they all kept fit which was essential for skiing. They glided down to the bottom of the slope. Mac flicked his skis to one side and came to a gentle stop as he watched Lucy snow-plough her way to a stop in front of him.

"That's great Lucy! Good job!" Lucy's face lit up with pride at the praise from her godfather. "Time to take a break. You thirsty?" he asked as he stepped out of his skis. Lucy nodded. Mac helped her with her skis while Stella undid her helmet. Mac looked at the sky in the distance. "Best stop now anyway. Looks like bad weather rolling in." Stella nodded in agreement as she too looked at the dark heavy clouds over the mountain peaks. Taking their time they made their way over to Jack's stopping at the lockers to exchange their ski-boots for apres-ski. Stella helped Lucy first and accompanied her up onto the terrace while Mac finished stowing the gear.

Stella sank gratefully into a chair as Jack came over to take their order. "I wonder if Mommy and Daddy have finished their lesson. Can you see them?" she asked Lucy who immediately stood on her chair and looked out over the slopes. Stella smiled at Jack and ordered hot chocolate for her and Lucy and coffee for Mac. She looked around for him wondering what was taking him so long. Curious she got up and peered over the edge of the balcony. Stella frowned as there was no sign of him. She did however see Sid heading towards her. She waved as he approached.

"Hey Stella! Lucy! I'll be right up." True to his word, it was only a few minutes before Sid made an appearance. "Where's Mac?"

"That's what I'd like to know." huffed Stella. "I left him stowing our gear. He was right behind us and now he's vanished into thin air."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N : Thank you once more for the reviews and the alerts. Hints, tips and suggestions always welcome. Tell me what you like, don't like ... can't guarantee to fix it but will do my best. And now for a little D/L ... and an unexpected visitor!**_

**Chapter 7**

Danny and Lindsay had thoroughly enjoyed their second lesson. Even Danny had to admit that gliding down the glistening white slopes in the warm sunshine was not only great fun but a welcome change in pace from their usual frenetic lifestyle. Their instructor Nigel had taken them up in one of the two gondolas and guided them down one of the longer green runs designed for families. They had been pleased to spot Lucy happily nestled between Mac and Stella, her skis swinging gently back and forth as the chair lift carried them back up another slope. Now that he felt a little more confident Danny was actually looking forward to the end of the holiday when they could ski as a family. After their lesson they made their way back to the lodge wrapped in one another's arms. It had been some time since they had been able to really relax in one another's company while knowing that Lucy was being well cared for. Danny spontaneously planted a kiss on his wife's cheek and was rewarded with an endearing smile.

Lindsay paused on the doorstep to brush snow from her hat and coat as Danny inserted the key into the lock and silently pushed open the door. He hadn't taken more than three steps before he froze, his sixth sense kicking in. He quickly turned to Lindsay putting a finger to his lips. At her enquiring look he pointed to his ear and then to the stairs. As Lindsay moved quietly into the room she too heard sounds of drawers being opened and closed, and then the now familiar squeak from the closet door in their room. Danny made his way over to the stairs with Lindsay close behind him. Suddenly she stopped and grabbed his jacket. She pointed at the door to Sid's room. Danny nodded as she quietly moved towards the half-open door and pushed it aside standing back for Danny to see. One of the cupboard doors was partially open as were several drawers in the dresser. Sid's suitcase lay open on the floor with the few remaining items strewn haphazardly around. The mattress on the bed looked lop-sided as if someone had looked underneath it. Lindsay turned to Danny, her face serious. The room had been searched and the perp was obviously now in their room. Danny nodded and tiptoed up the stairs but his weight caused one of the boards to squeak loudly. A figure suddenly appeared at their door and bolted for Mac and Stella's room. Danny raced after him as Lindsay ran for the front door to head him off.

Danny heard a shout and, as he burst into Mac and Stella's room, he saw the figure toss a bag off the balcony. Dressed in red ski suit, hat and goggles, the burglar clambered up onto the balcony railing and jumped. Danny rushed over to the balcony just in time to see the man roll off the roof of Mac's hire car parked underneath and crumple to the ground clasping his leg. His accomplice also dressed in a red ski-suit with black hat and goggles had the bag firmly grasped in his arms. Taking one look at Danny and then at his friend he decided the odds weren't good and made a run for it. Danny jumped off the balcony landing on the roof of the car and then jumped to the ground and took off after the bag man just as Lindsay came round the corner. The first burglar who had injured his leg as he landed on the car tried to limp away but Lindsay grabbed him, shoved him head first into the nearest pile of snow and twisted his arm up behind his back, placing her knee firmly in the centre of his back.

"Oh no you don't!" she snarled as she grabbed her phone from her pocket.

Danny ran as fast as he dare across the slippery ice and snow. His prey headed for the main street weaving in and out of skiers and holiday-makers sending one woman flying. "Police stop!" yelled Danny causing a large number of people to turn around and stare. They sped across the street just down from Jack's bar and disappeared down a side street. Hampered by the bag, the man was beginning to slow. Danny was catching up but he skidded on the ice just as the man rounded a corner. Picking himself and ignoring the pain in his elbow, Danny took off once more in pursuit. He swore as he realized he had lost the advantage and the man was pulling away from him. However as the man looked over his shoulder to see if Danny was still pursuing, a blue suited figure stepped out in front of him making a grab for the bag. They collided and both tumbled to the ground. There was a small tussle for the bag but the burglar decided to let it go and took off once more. However the interruption was more than enough time for Danny to catch up. Danny raced across the last few yards, slid over the hood of a parked car to cut him off and tackled the man to the ground. As they rolled the man's boot caught him in the face. Danny cursed under his breath as he felt his lip split. He picked himself up and threw himself on top of his attacker.

"Stay down!" he spat as he straddled the struggling man firmly pushing his face to the frozen ground. Unable to move under Danny's weight the man stopped struggling and lay there panting. Danny licked at his bleeding lip and winced. He sensed someone come up behind him.

"You okay?" asked Mac dragging the bag with him, his face concerned as he looked at Danny. Danny nodded still breathing heavily. "You wanna tell me why you're were chasing this guy?"

"Look in the bag." gasped Danny as he tried to calm his wildly beating heart.

Mac unzipped the bag, his eyes widening. "Hey, that's my laptop. And Sid's watch." Mac looked in amazement at the man lying on the ground. "He broke into the lodge? Sonofabitch!"

Having finally caught his breath Danny was able to explain how he and Lindsay had caught them in the act. Together Mac and Danny hauled the man to his feet and pulled off his hat and goggles. They were surprised to see a young fair-haired man in his early twenties. Definitely not the man they suspected of killing Ronnie Escott and possibly Sandra Beale. They asked the kid his name but he sullenly refused to answer so Danny and Mac marched him back towards the lodge. As they neared they noticed Sam Kingston's 4x4 parked out front with it's lights still flashing. Sitting in the back seat was the young man's accomplice minus his hat and goggles. There was a strong family resemblance. Sam turned around as they approached and stuck his hands on his hips as he saw who they had with them.

"And I might have known you'd be involved too. Well this time it's lock-up for the both of you idiots. Breaking into a lodge full of cops!" The young man winced as Sam turned to his young deputy. "Bruce! Put him in the back with his cousin and keep an eye on them while I get some statements!" Bruce hauled the young man off and pushed him in the back seat. The two young men eyed one another and hung their heads in resignation bitterly regretting having broken into that particular lodge. "Mitch and his cousin Eddie, local trouble-makers. I've had 'em both down the station more times than I can remember. Looks like I can finally get them some serious prison time. Breaking and entering and burglary not to mention assaulting a police officer."

Mac smiled at Sam. "And don't forget a dangerous skiing charge while you're at it." Sam and Danny looked at him. "Their clothing matches the description of the two that tried to run down the kids the other day. If they've got matching black and white skis, one with red boots and the other with blue flashes ..." Mac trailed off placing a warning hand on Danny's shoulder as he glared at the two boys in the back of the 4x4 who immediately looked away. Sam stomped off towards the lodge muttering the whole way. Mac and Danny followed him inside where Lindsay, Stella and Sid were waiting.

"Now then how about some statements..." Sam began, only to stop as he caught sight of Lindsay and Stella. Sam slowly turned back to look at Danny and Mac and grimaced. "On second thoughts, I'd best let you boys get cleaned up first. How about I come back in an hour or so?" Danny and Mac looked at Sam strangely and then at Lindsay and Stella who were both stood side by side staring at them in astonishment.

"Yes I think that would be a good idea Sam, if you don't mind." Sid answered diplomatically. Sam looked between the men and the women, and decided that a strategic withdrawal was called for and headed for the door. Sid headed for his room muttering something about getting the first-aid kit thereby leaving Danny and Mac to their fate. It slowly dawned on the two men that their respective partners were not happy with them. They looked at one another slightly puzzled wondering what offence they had committed. However before they could ask the door behind them opened and Don Flack walked in, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey what's with the squad car out front? Don't tell me you've caught him already?" Don stopped short as he came face to face with Mac and Danny. "Whoa! What the hell happened to you two? You look like shit!" He looked between them and then at Stella and Lindsay. He grinned at Stella and Lindsay. "Not interrupting anything am I?"

Stella couldn't help but smile as Don quickly picked up on the fact that Mac and Danny were in the doghouse. "Don, it's good to see you. Caught who already?" Don gave Stella a quick hug. They all looked at Don expectantly. Don pulled a photograph from the back pocket of his jeans brushing crumbs off his sweater having clearly spent much of the long drive indulging in a few snacks. "The print you sent over this morning belongs to this guy." he announced as they all studied the photograph of a swarthy skinned man with deep-set eyes and a menacing look. "This folks is Gavin Escott, Ronnie's little brother and the man who would right now be stepping into his brother's shoes if it wasn't for one thing. "

"What's that?" asked Mac, curious.

"Ronnie Escott's little black book!"

'*****'

As Mac looked in the mirror, he realized why Stella had been staring at him. He washed the blood from the side of his face where the cut from his previous altercation had reopened. In the heat of the moment he hadn't noticed it being more concerned with Danny whose nose and lip had been bleeding profusely. He dabbed at the cut with a gauze pad wincing as the disinfectant made it sting. Stella came up behind him.

"Turn around." she ordered. She peeled the butterfly strip off the backing and applied it across the cut before doing the same with a second one. She turned away to put the remnants in the bin. Mac slipped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

She twisted round in his arms sighing as she looked at his battered face. "What am I going to do with you?"

A sly grin came over Mac's face. "Well ..." he began only to have Stella slap him playfully and tell him to behave. They both started as the door-bell rang and grinned at one another. That doorbell was getting to be a damned nuisance. "I guess that'll be Sam. Come on." As they joined the others downstairs they smiled as they noticed Lucy was napping on Danny and Lindsay's bed, her pink rabbit held in a perfect choke hold. Danny had got cleaned up and was lounging on the sofa holding an ice-pack against his nose and lip under the watchful eye of his wife.

Sid showed Sam Kingston in. They were both looking very serious. Sam took off his hat holding it in both hands. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad tidings but we've found the blue SUV and Emily Carter." No one needed to ask whether she was live or dead. It was obvious from his face.

_**A/N : Oh come on now. You didn't think they were going to catch the bad guy that quickly did you? But at least the troublesome skiers get their come-uppance. I have to drag the suspense out for a few more chapters, besides a story set in the mountains needs a little more ski action don't you think ...?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Sorry if you got a strange version of this. Have been having problems with the site. It doesn't like me any more :-(  
**

**Chapter 8**

Mac peered in through the passenger side window of the blue SUV. The air-bag had deployed and deflated. Emily Carter was hunched over the wheel. Sid tried to tip her backwards but she was in full rigor. "I'd say she's been dead at least 12 hours, possibly more. It's hard to tell with this cold."

Mac looked back up at Don on the road some twelve feet above them but with the amount of snow that had fallen any skid marks had long since disappeared. Don shook his head to indicate there was nothing to be seen and began to slide down the steep slope to where Emily's car was smashed up against a tree. "Was she killed in the crash Sid?"

Sid was struggling to examine the body. "Well she's sitting very close to the steering wheel and the seatbelt is looser than it should be. She certainly has a broken nose and could have a broken sternum. There is also a head injury possibly from hitting the side window. There don't appear to be any signs of foul play but I need to get her to autopsy to confirm COD."

Sam hunched deeper into his coat. "Well I wouldn't suggest trying to get down to county this evening Sid. Weather's turning again. We're going to have a heavy snowfall this evening though it should clear up by midnight. Best get her back to town. I've called Bruce's Dad. He's got a tow-truck. We can haul the wreck back to his garage." Sid nodded and straightened up. "Wouldn't surprise me if it was the crash that killed her. She shouldn't have been driving. According to those boys, she and Sandra had had more than a few drinks together. Terrible business. She can't be much older than my daughter." Sam looked at the wreck sadly and shook his head as Sid placed a hand on his shoulder.

Don checked the glove compartment but found nothing. He reached down to the floor and stood up with her purse. Looking through it he found nothing but a wallet with some cash, a make-up case and a cell phone. Mac was searching the rest of the car but he shook his head. "Nothing." Don moved around to the driver's side. He leaned in and patted her down. He felt her pockets, and checked the side pocket in the car. He shook his head at Mac.

"Nothing Mac. She hasn't got it on her."

"Got what?" asked Sam.

"Ronnie Escott's little black book." Mac explained. "It seems that Sandra and Emily's death is related to the murder of Ronnie Escott, a well-known crook wanted by the NYPD. At present we believe that his brother Gavin Escott may be responsible for the murder."

Don picked up. "According to Ronnie's ex-wife, he kept all his business details, contacts, dirty secrets, bank accounts etc. in a little black book in a specially made pocket in his suits. Never went anywhere without it. A witness says that just before Ronnie died, he saw Emily take something from Ronnie's jacket."

Sam looked thoughtful. "And you think it's this little black book? That's why he killed Sandra Beale?"

"We think Gavin Escott somehow worked out that Emily took it. He turned over their apartment but found nothing. He probably did the same as us and checked the last dialled numbers. He found out that the girls had come up here. He followed them and was searching the B&B when Sandra came back unexpectedly. He killed her, attacked Mac and, like us, is still looking for Emily. Looks like Emily was running …." Don gestured to the car before bending down to examine the rear corner.

"Looks like a recent scrape." He peered more closely. "Red paint!" He turned to look at Mac who nodded as an enormous tow-truck pulled up followed by a white van driven by Bruce. A huge man with ginger hair got out. It was easy to see where Bruce got his looks from. He slithered down the slope towards them.

"How do folks?" Don felt his hand disappear into the larger man's bear-like paw. "I'm Jim and this 'ere is Digger." Don flinched as a large dopey looking bloodhound bounded out of the truck towards him and sniffed enthusiastically at his trouser legs and boots. Don sensed rather than heard Mac snigger.

"I think he likes you." Mac attempted to keep the smirk of his face knwing Don's aversion to anything with four legs. Don backed away from the large dog. Digger had a quick sniff at Mac who rubbed his ears then the big dog loped off to scratch away at a nearby pile of snow. "I can see why they call him Digger." Mac and Don moved back up the slope as Jim and Bruce hooked up the winch to the back of Emily's car with Sam and Sid looking on sadly. "Do you think Gavin Escott's still here?" asked Don quietly.

Mac shuddered as a gust of wind sent snow swirling around them. "That depends on whether he's found the book or not?"

Don looked at his friend's concerned face, at the bruise on his jaw and the cut above his eye. "You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" Mac arched an eyebrow questioningly. "You're supposed to be on vacation. You know, ski, eat, sleep ...etcetera." Don grinned. "Speaking of which have you told Stella how you got that scar on your hip yet?"

"Shut up Don!" growled Mac though there was no real anger in voice. Don chuckled to himself as they retreated to the relative warmth of Sam Kingston's 4x4. He was looking forward to getting back to the lodge, the roaring log fire and a generous helping of Sid's famous pot roast but he couldn't help wishing he could be a fly on the wall when Mac explained how got that scar to Stella.

'***************'

"Okay Lucy. Line it up and when you're ready push." Danny squatted down behind his daughter as she lined up the bowling ball with the pins. Lucy pushed the ball down the ball ramp and watched it roll toward the pins. It's slow progress was a little painful to watch but it eventually made it and as it hit the centre pin they all dropped in slow motion one by one.

"Strike!" squealed Lucy at the top of her voice. Danny stood open-mouthed staring at the bowling lane as the automatic barriers dropped ready for the next player. "Mommy! I got a strike. I'm beating Daddy." Danny turned to Lindsay and Stella who were endeavouring to cover fits of giggles, still not believing that it was possible to be losing to a pre-schooler. He slunk back to his seat and grabbed his beer. He decided that his aim must be off due to the kick in the face he had received earlier. He glared at his wife as she shot him an enormous grin as she took her turn. He glanced at Stella whose eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Yeah yeah yeah! I know! It was my idea." he grumbled as he looked around Zazi's. The bar had obviously recently been renovated and was separated from the bowling alley by an aluminium and glass partition. The bowling lanes were new and obviously a good investment as four were occupied and it wasn't relatively early in the evening. There was another family with two small children, and two couples, one of whom looked to be in their seventies. He grimaced as a smiling Lindsay returned to swap places with Stella. He was trying to pretend that he hadn't noticed her 'spare'. On the far side of the room, Danny watched a couple of men playing pool. He thought he recognized one of them as the guy from the ski hire shop. A dark-haired woman with red streaks in her hair who he took to be Ally Jackson, the owner was stood behind the bar chatting to a couple perched on a bar stools. As he glanced at the clock on the wall he caught a glimpse of a face at the door.

"You're up!" announced Stella. Danny spun to look at her and then back at the door but there was no one there. Perhaps it had just been his imagination."Come on Danny!" He stepped forward to pick up his bowling ball but glanced back at the door once more. He couldn't be sure but he thought he had seen Gavin Escott.

Lindsay jammed her daughter's hat on her head and just managed to pull up her hood before the bundle of energy shot out of the door into the falling snow. She smiled as she watched the little girl dance around trying to catch snowflakes. Danny grabbed his daughter's hand as they started to walk back to the lodge though he kept looking around.

Stella came up beside Lindsay. "So how's New Orleans?" she asked. Stella looked at her and knew what she was really asking. She sighed.

"It's hard. We talk almost every day and sometimes it's surprising how quickly the time goes. We're both so busy. It's funny but I'm becoming more like him with every day that goes past. I used to always be telling him to go home and get some rest and now I've got Gina telling me the same thing but there always seems to be so much to do … so much keep on top of!" She paused and looked at Lindsay. "I didn't want to go you know?"

"I know. Mac persuaded you?"

Stella nodded. "He thought I deserved it. He knew that was what I had worked so hard to achieve. He wanted me to have my shot at being boss and he was right. But it's hard Lindsay. I miss him so much." Stella took a deep breath. "Three and a half years."

"What?" asked Lindsay puzzled.

"Another three and a half years until he retires. Till he has to retire or take a desk job which I know he won't do. He'll retire and when he does ..." Stella smiled at Lindsay. "...so will I. I think five years playing the boss will have been more than enough. You know I actually enjoyed that series of lectures I gave just before I left. I think I'll take up a cushy little teaching job and then come back to a home-cooked meal..." Stella caught Lindsay's incredulous look. "...Oh he's not a bad cook. His Eggs Benedict are to die for! … Until then it's phone calls and a weekend every other month plus holidays."

Lindsay nodded slowly not really understanding how they could live like that but just from what she had seen this week she had to admit it did seem to work. And she knew that many families did live like that with one or more family members working away from for long periods of time especially military families. Lindsay was glad she didn't have to. "Well I guess you just have to make the most of the time you've got."

"Oh believe me we do!" Stella's voice dripped with innuendo, a huge grin lighting her face.

"Stella!" giggled Lindsay feigning shock. Danny turned around to look at them suspiciously wondering what on earth they were talking about. Lindsay smiled reassuringly at her husband but then decided to wind him up anyway. "Just telling Stella about our ski lessons." She smirked. "Seriously Stella he was going so fast I thought he wasn't going to stop till he hit the lockers."

Stella ground to a halt. Lindsay and Danny stared at her. Looking at her watch Stella ignored their shouts of 'what' as she sped off towards the Tourist Office before it shut. She heard Lindsay shout to Danny to take Lucy back. As she approached the doors of the brightly lit office she could see a young girl with a bunch of keys on a long string bending down to lock the door. Stella dug into her pocket and, bringing out her badge, she slapped it against the glass making the young woman flinch before she jumped up to open the door.

As Lindsay skidded to a halt behind her Stella took a deep breath. "I'm Detective Bonasera with the New Orleans Police Department. I'm here working with ..."

The girl beamed at her. "...with Dad. Yes I know. Please come in." Lindsay and Stella stared at her flabbergasted.

"Your Dad?" asked Lindsay, still wondering what Stella was so desperate to find out.

"I'm Sara Kingston. Dad told me all about you." She smiled at the two women's astonishment. "We're a very small community." she explained unknowingly reiterating her Dad's words from the previous day. "Now how can I help you?"

"The ski lockers you rent out? Did you rent one to Sandra Beale and Emily Carter?" asked Stella.

Sara nodded. "Yes I'm pretty sure they took one. Let me check the number." Sara went behind the desk. "Er yes. Number forty-two."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N. Thanks once again for the reviews and the alerts. **

**Here's one more chapter before the weekend and then ... as they used to say in the old radio series you'll have to ... wait for the next exciting episode of ... (_cue catchy theme tune)_ ... Snow Slide! I have hordes of hungry visitors turning up this evening for the next few days so may not be able to get out an update but will do my best! :-) **

**Reviews and PM's always welcome - will try to respond when I can. Mahala.**

**Chapter 9**

Stella and Lindsay waited impatiently while Sara opened the grey metal locker. Stella sprang forward and rummaged among the skis and poles. She pulled out a pair of white ski boots and stuck her hand inside. "Bingo!" she yelled as she pulled out a little black book wrapped in a plastic bag. "I should have thought of it before. I didn't see anywhere to store skis at the B&B. Ski locker – perfect hiding spot in the centre of town."

Lindsay looked over her shoulder as she opened the book. Flicking though the pages, she could see lists of numbers, names and addresses, a page of codes. Stella stopped on one page. Lindsay's eyes opened wide. "Why would those names be in Ronnie Escott's book? Unless ..."

Stella looked at her. "Unless they were on the take or being blackmailed."

"Stella this is a gold mine! No wonder Gavin Escott is desperate to get his hands on it."

"Come on. We've got to get back to the lodge." Stella turned to Sara. "Thank you." Sara beamed and, wishing them luck, turned back to her office. Stella and Lindsay hurried through the falling snow towards the lodge.

"******"

Sam Kingston pulled up in front of the lodge. He shook hands with Don who shivered and headed straight indoors. Mac stopped to speak with Sam through the driver's window. "Sam, we need to stop this guy. He's killed two people possibly three. He's going to stop at nothing to get that book."

Sam nodded determined to catch Escott. "I'm going to do the rounds of the hotels and B&B's. He's got to be staying somewhere."

Mac nodded in approval. "Sam. Don't go after him on your own. Call me." The tone in Mac's voice conveyed the seriousness of the matter. Sam looked into into Mac's eyes and took comfort from the strength and resolution he saw there. He nodded solemnly glad that Mac Taylor was on his side. Just as he was about to put the car into drive, Stella and Lindsay came running up.

"Mac!" Stella waved something at him. "We've got it. " Mac and Sam started in amazement. "We've got the book."

"What?" Sam couldn't have been more surprised. Mac merely raised an eyebrow, rarely surprised by anything when Stella was involved.

"The girls had a ski locker." Stella explained handing Mac the book. As he flicked through the pages, Lindsay ran in to tell the others. Mac's face was serious as he saw what was written but he looked up sharply as he came to the list of names. His eyes flashed anger as he looked at Stella. Sam looked at him curiously.

Mac turned the book for him to see. "A high court judge, two court officials, a high ranking officer in internal affairs and at least three NYPD officers."

"Do you know them?" asked Sam hesitantly. Mac's silence spoke volumes. "Damn!" he whispered to himself. "We'll get him Mac..." Of that Sam had no doubt as he watched Mac walk into the lodge with Stella.

"******"

As Stella helped Sid prepare dinner a short while later she couldn't help but keep looking over at the others. Lindsay was sat on the floor playing a game with Lucy, and Don and Danny were arguing sports as usual. Mac stood slightly apart leaning on the mantelpiece as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. She knew that he had been deeply shocked by the names in the book. As Sid put the final touches to the pot roast, Stella sidled over to the fireplace where Mac was gazing into the flames seemingly lost in his thoughts. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder her eyes full of concern. A half-smile briefly touched his lips as Mac slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Lindsay nudged Danny who looked over and raised his eyebrows grinning at Flack.

Everyone in the room jumped as the doorbell rang repeatedly. Sid dashed from the kitchen. No sooner had he opened the door than Sam rushed in in a state of pure panic. He froze as he looked around the room.

"Sam?" Sid looked at his friend. "What's happened?"

Sam opened his mouth and closed it again before looking pleadingly at Mac and Stella. "I need the book ..." he stammered. "He's got Sara! He's got my little girl!" Sid stared at his friend in horror unable to believe what he was hearing.

"When and where?" As usual Mac cut to the chase having immediately grasped onto Sam's meaning. The intensity in his voice ensured that he had everyone's attention. Sam swallowed heavily before answering.

"He must have grabbed her after she closed up the office … on her way home." Lindsay gasped exchanging looks with Stella as she realized that Sara must have been grabbed shortly after they found the book in the locker. Mac looked over at her and nodded at Lucy. Lindsay caught his meaning and immediately announced that it was bath-time before scooping up her daughter and heading upstairs. As soon as they had gone Mac led Sam over to the dining table and sat him down taking a seat next to him. Sam took another deep breath before continuing."He left a message at the station. He wants Detective Bonasera to bring the book to the Nine Pines Gondola in one hour..." Sam looked at Stella apologetically. "...or he'll kill her." His voice was almost inaudible as he finished.

Everyone in the room stared at Stella. Mac's eyes narrowed as he saw the resolution on her face, her decision immediate. "Stella!" His tone held a warning but she could read only one thing in his eyes. Fear. Fear for her. Stella squared her shoulders.

"He must have been watching when we found the book in the locker. Sam I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have dragged your daughter into this." Sam took her hand and shook his head indicating that apologies were unnecessary. "I'll take the book and I'll get her back." Stella turned to Mac before he could protest and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We can't risk anyone else Mac," she whispered. Mac stared at her for a second seeing the determination in her eyes. He wanted to argue with her but she stared back at him resolutely. Instead he rose and turned to Sid.

"Where's that map of the resort?" he asked. Sid looked at him in incomprehension for a second and then he grabbed the map from the kitchen counter. Pushing aside the dishes that had been laid ready for dinner, Mac spread the map out on the table. Mac leaned over the map placing his hands on the table and stared at it intently. Sam looked at the others but they all seemed to be waiting on Mac. They all approached the table silently as though they didn't wish to disturb him. Sam waited.

After a few minutes Don spoke quietly. "What are you thinking Mac?"

"Why the gondola station?" said Mac almost to himself. Mac traced the gondola line from the base of the resort. The black dotted line ran straight up the side of the main esplanade to a point two-thirds of the way up the mountain. Several coloured lines ran out in different directions from the summit. Two red runs, two blue ones, one of which led into a green, and the long green gently twisting family run that he had taken with Lucy which ended up by the bunny slopes.

"Do you think he's planning to ski his way out of this?" asked Danny peering over Mac's shoulder. Everyone gathered around the table to study the map.

"No." Mac spoke quietly. "All the runs ultimately end up back at the resort. He must know that we'll be waiting. Besides something tells me Gavin Escott is no skier. He has something else in mind. Sam, where are motor-sledges stored?"

For a moment Sam looked startled. "The ones we use to rescue injured skiers? Er one's kept in the garage next to the mountain guides office and medical centre here in town … and we have a second smaller one for the first responders. It's … in a shed next to the gondola station." Sam looked at the map and placed a finger next to the summit of the Nine Pines Gondola. Mac nodded slowly then ran his finger down across the map. It followed one of the blue lines which joined up to one of the green lines. Mac paused half way down the page. His finger left the ski runs and followed a gap in the trees to the edge of the map where the access road to the resort was shown.

"I think he intends to get away this way." he said quietly in an empty voice.

"How do know?" asked Sam. Mac raised his head and Sam felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine as his tear-filled brown eyes met Mac's slate grey ones. It was as though the man behind them had suddenly changed, the warmth and the integrity that they had conveyed earlier that evening gone to be replaced by something cold and calculating.

"Because that is what I would do if I were him," Mac's voice was barely a whisper. Sam then realized what Mac had been doing and he couldn't help but ask himself what it must cost a man to put himself in the mind of a killer, in the mind of someone who was prepared to do anything to get what he wanted even kidnapping and murder. Sam had been rather envious of the detective from the big city but now as he was forced to look away from Mac's eyes he understood that the job came with a price and he wasn't sure it was one he wanted to pay. Sam felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

"We'll get her back Sam. I promise." Sam was relieved to see the warmth return to Mac's eyes and with it the quiet assurance. He looked around at the assembled team and the undeniable confidence they conveyed and for the first time since discovering his daughter's abduction Sam Kingston felt he could breathe again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N. Thanks once again for the reviews and the alerts. So one horde of hungry visitors has gone and the next are turning up tomorrow so here is a quick chapter to keep the story going until the weekend :-) Reviews and PM's are always appreciated - will try to respond as soon as I can. Mahala.**

**Chapter 10**

Lindsay wriggled uncomfortably on the hard floor of the gondola squashed in the tiny space under the single narrow bench at one end. Stella stood in the middle clearly visible in the brightly lit car tension etched in every line of her body. "Almost there." she muttered without moving her lips for fear that Escott was watching her. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. There was no evidence that Escott had gun but she was wearing a vest all the same. Mac had insisted. She sighed inwardly feeling slightly guilty at giving him a hard time about putting himself in the line of fire and now here she was doing the same. His final whispered words to her as they left the lodge still echoed in her head. _"Don't take any unnecessary risks. Promise me Stella. Please."_ The raw emotion in his voice and the feel of his hand on her cheek had taken her breath away. She had promised but no sooner had the words left her lips than he kissed her and was gone, melting into the night. Stella was unable to stop the shudder that ran through her.

Lindsay double-checked her borrowed gun and slipped off the safety. "Okay. Let's just hope he doesn't restart the gondola after you get off." The cabin suddenly lurched as it went over the cantilever. Lindsay's stomach lurched too. She was unable to get out of her mind the furious look that Danny had given her when she insisted on going up with Stella. Somehow she felt responsible for the situation with Sara and she wanted to put it right. Of course Danny had wanted to go in her place but it was already a tight squeeze for her and there was no way he would have squeezed under the bench between the metal struts. They dare not risk Escott thinking that Stella wasn't alone. Lindsay was drawn from her thoughts as the cabin began to slow.

"Show time" whispered Stella. She took a deep breath glad that Mac had her back.

.

"*****"

.

Mac lay on his stomach in the deep snow his eye glued to the scope of his borrowed rifle. He could clearly see Stella in her cream jacket and hat as the gondola pulled into the station. For a moment his heart leapt. She seemed so close that he felt he almost could reach out and and touch her but then she was gone as the gondola disappeared from view behind the concrete pillars that housed the station. Pulling his eye away from the scope, he glanced down the mountainside at the resort nestled at the foot of the hill, the lights from the buildings sparkling in the dark, where people were eating and drinking after a day on the slopes oblivious to the drama being played out above them. He knew that Danny and Bruce had the bottom of the main run covered, and that Don and Sam had headed out along the main road for the bend where Emily Carter had lost her life and where he suspected that Gavin Escott had hidden a getaway vehicle. There were only two escape routes. Mac adjusted his position digging the toes of his boots into the snow ensuring that he that he and the rifle remained stable. As he swung the rifle back towards the dimly lit gondola station repositioning his eye against the scope, Mac prayed that Escott would just take the book and run.

The cabin lurched to a halt and the doors opened automatically. Stella stepped out. "Good Evening Detective Bonasera." Stella looked around but was unable to see anyone. The distorted voice echoed over the loudspeaker but still managed to sound menacing. "Take off your jacket and show me the book. Then make your way towards the exit." Stella undid her jacket letting it drop to the ground shivering in the cold air of the deserted gondola station as she showed that she was unarmed. "Ah Kevlar I see. Very wise! Now show me the book." She lifted the book and waved it in the air before making her way slowly towards the exit. She risked a quick glance behind her. The gondola hadn't moved. It remained in position swinging gently, its doors open.

As she crossed the short walkway to the concourse, one way leading to the observation platform, the other the exit to the slopes, she suddenly felt a presence behind her. Stella spun around. Gavin Escott stepped out from a small control booth with a terrified Sara in his arms. Stella froze at the sight of Sara, gagged with her hands taped in front of her and an angry bruise on her cheekbone high-lighting the paleness of her face. Stella met her terrified eyes and tried to silently reassure her. Escott pushed the knife into Sara's ribs.

"The book?" he snarled, his dark eyes boring into Stella's.

"Let Sara go." Stella demanded her eyes flashing green fire.

"You're in no position to give orders. Drop the book and step back. Keep your hands where I can see them." Escott demanded as he twisted the knife making Sara whimper. Stella ground her teeth in frustration as she eyed the large black-handled knife but she had no choice. She dropped the book on the floor and stepped back trying to keep out of Mac's line of sight. "Further. That way." he ordered. Stella backed up as Escott moved slowly forward, his head next to Sara's.

"Pick it up." he hissed. Escott shoved the knife harder into Sara's ribs making her wince, a tear slowly trickling down her cheek. Slowly Sara and Escott bent down. Escott didn't move his eyes from Stella as Sara fumbled for the book. As Sara finally got the book between her hands, she was jerked up roughly and hauled backwards towards the control booth.

"You have what you want. Now let her go." Stella snarled. As they reached the door, Escott hesitated for a moment eyeing Stella but then suddenly he grinned, grabbed the book and shoved Sara forward so that she flew to the ground at Stella's feet. He disappeared into the control booth, the door slamming behind him.

"Lindsay!" Stella yelled as she dived for Sara to cradle the sobbing girl in her arms and remove her gag. Having already cautiously emerged from her hiding place, Lindsay sprinted from the gondola and ran for the booth, the gun in her hands. The door was locked. Lindsay peered through the small window spying broken glass.

"Dammit! He's gone through the window." Lindsay ran for the skiers exit and circled the building but it was too late. The sound of a motor pierced the night air. Lindsay loosed off a couple of shots but they fell short as the single-seater ski-mobile pulled away in an erratic fishtail. She grabbed her phone. "Danny? He's heading downhill towards you ..." She looked back through the door at Stella who was carefully pulling the tape away from Sara's wrists. "Tell Sam she's fine. We've got her." Lindsay was relieved to see Sara smiling weakly back at her before she turned to watch the red glow from the tail-lights of the ski-mobile disappear down the slope. Suddenly they disappeared as Escott turned off the edge of the piste. "Danny! Stay where you are. It's no good. Mac was right. He's taking the cat track. He's heading straight for Sam and Don."

Lindsay hung up and went back to Sara. "It's gonna be okay."

"Dad's gone after him, hasn't he?" Sara sobbed.

Lindsay nodded. "Yes he has but don't worry, he's not alone. He's got the best back-up team in the business."

.

"*****"

.

Mac swore softly to himself frustrated at not being able to take Escott out during the exchange. He had him in his sights but he couldn't risk a shot with an unfamiliar rifle and at that distance through glass. Sara and Stella had been too close but one thing made him sigh with relief. All three were unharmed, Stella had kept her promise and Escott was running. Mac pushed himself up and swung the rifle over his shoulder pushing the strap over his head so it lay flat against his back. He stepped into his skis clicking his boots into the bindings and pulled down his goggles. Pulling on his gloves he slipped his hands through the straps on his poles and pushed away gliding silently across the snow to the beginning of the red run he had taken the first morning he had arrived knowing that it would bring him out fifty yards above the Nine Pines Gondola. He paused glancing at the sky as the wind cut through him. It had stopped snowing almost an hour ago and the wind had picked up sending the remaining clouds chasing one another across the starry night sky. The slope went dark for a second as a cloud covered the moon then the snow glistened once more. Mac pushed away, his skis making a soft crunching sound as they glided through the layer of fresh snow on top of the crust underneath. Mac cut a swift line down the centre of the slope unable to deny the thrill of being alone on virgin snow in the moonlit night. His heart leapt slightly as another cloud darkened the sky and the slope leaving him skiing blind but it lasted only a few seconds and his vision returned. He swept down the slope following the fall line and ending in a large arc where the run split, the main right-hand fork continuing down to join the blues which eventually led into the Esplanade.

Mac slew to a halt and his pulse quickened a little. He knew he should go right and join Stella and the others at the bottom but he couldn't risk letting Escott get away. Not now. He looked at the sign to his left, the two black diamonds beckoning him, challenging him. He spotted a brief flash of red tail-lights among the trees far below him. A series of images flashed unbidden into his mind: Sandra Beale standing alone on the balcony of the bar, her sad eyes watching him; then an image of her dark hair and blood against the stark white tiles of the bathroom floor; then the look of terror he had seen on Sara Kingston's face through the scope and the mocking sneer on Escott's face as he threatened Stella forcing her to hand over the book with those names. Mac felt a surge of anger engulf him. His decision was made. He turned left.

.

"*****"

.

Don grabbed his phone as Sam fought with the steering wheel of the 4x4 to keep them on the twisting road. "Danny? Thank God!" He turned to Sam. "They've got her. She's a little shaken but she's going to be fine. They're taking her back to the lodge." Sam felt his heart leap and he sighed with relief without taking his eyes off the road. Don listened some more. "Okay. Sam, Escott is heading our way. We need to cut him off before he gets to the bend." Sam nodded, his face taking on a look of fierce determination as he concentrated on the road but a second later he was forced to risk a glance at Don whose tone of voice rose alarmingly. "He's what? Dammit! Crazy sonofabitch! … All right, all right, got it."

"What?" asked Sam.

"Danny says that Mac didn't make the rendezvous. Bruce thinks he saw him cut off at something called Devils Ridge."

"What?" Sam repeated. "Shit!" Startled, Sam had let his attention wander and the 4x4 skidded on the icy road. Sam fought to compensate and bring the truck back under control. He pulled up at the corner just short of where they had found Emily Carter's car and manoeuvred the large off-roader upward to the left to block the narrow access road that led up the mountainside towards the cat track. Sam shut off the engine and turned to look at Don.

"Please tell me that Devil's Ridge is not as bad as it sounds!" Don pleaded. Sam shrugged his shoulders looking uncomfortable. "Crap!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N. OK. Now where was I? Oh yes, getting Mac into trouble again! ;-) Oh and Daisyangel, you're quite right, he hasn't learnt ... but then if he had this would be a very short and very boring chapter! LOL! Reviews and PM's always appreciated - will try to respond as soon as I can. Mahala.**

**Chapter 11**

Gavin Escott hated snow but since he had got the book off that curly-haired detective he thought he might perhaps spend some of his brother's ill-gotten gains on one of these machines. They were rather fun and much easier to drive than he had thought. This single-seater was smaller than the one they had used to bring down the skier with the broken arm that he had seen earlier. The snow-mobile had been easy to steal. The keys had been left in a labelled key box and the lock to the store-house had been a cinch to pick. He grinned to himself imagining the frustration on the cop's faces when they realized that he wasn't coming back down the slope and congratulated himself on the brilliant idea of cutting along the track that weaved through the trees. The snow-mobile bounced over the rough track as he headed to where he had hidden his truck not far from the spot where he had run that thieving little blond bitch off the road. A flash of anger surged through him as he recalled finding her dead and no book but he was glad he had stayed longer or he wouldn't have spotted the curly haired detective from the B&B at the bowling alley. He couldn't believe his luck when she and her friends had discovered the book especially when the younger one had walked straight into his arms. He had really enjoyed making Miss Curly-Locks hand it over and watching the frustration in her eyes. Now all he needed was another ten minutes and he'd be away scot free. Pity he couldn't have taken Taylor with him especially as he had lost one of favourite knives. Gavin Escott almost snarled at the thought of the well-known head of the crime lab. He had recognized Taylor the minute he had saw him outside the B&B and he knew he had a reputation for being a tough sonofabitch. He'd heard as much from his brother and from now on Escott was sure that the bastard would be tracking his every move. Perhaps he should head out West and start again though it would be a shame to have to leave his brother's ready-made business empire. Still he was sure that there was enough money in those secret accounts to give him a good time for a long while – maybe he should just head south of the border and live it up. He just needed a little time to cash-in but with Taylor on his heels that wouldn't be easy. He would just have to take Taylor out. He smiled to himself. After all their paths were sure to cross at some point in the near future.

.

"*******"

.

The adrenalin surge was making Mac feel a little light-headed. His skis barely touched the slope as he flew down the top half of the piste. He noted that they had installed safety nets on his right preventing the more reckless skiers from taking the downward plunge too soon and ending up wrapped around a tree. He shifted his weight slightly to the right and lifted his knees as he came to the first stomach churning drop. It almost seemed impossible that his skis would grip the surface so steep was the incline but his landing was cushioned by the freshly fallen snow though it was still hard enough for him to feel it in every bone. Though he knew it to be impossible Mac was convinced that his stomach had landed several seconds after the rest of him. Praying that the moonlight wouldn't suddenly vanish, Mac shifted his weight as he took the second and third drops before sweeping into a tight double bend. He could feel the edges of the skis scraping the crust beneath the dusting of snow desperate to maintain a purchase on the ice beneath. The muscles in his legs screamed as he tried to maintain balance, rapidly sweeping his skis in the opposite direction as he traversed the steep slope. The moon disappeared behind a cloud and Mac felt a moment of panic. The slightest mistake at this speed and he was in trouble but the darkness again lasted only a few seconds before the moon spread it's light once more. Mac blinked furiously trying to make sense of the scene in front of him.

"Shit!" he swore, only then remembering that the central part of the run was a mogul field. Mac bounced from bump to bump his poles held wide for balance as his knees bent and flexed in rhythm with the terrain. It had been well over ten years since he'd been down this run with Claire but all of a sudden it came back to him. He couldn't help smiling to himself as for the sheer hell of it he altered his line to the right aiming for a particularly large mogul. He felt the skis lift off the crest and for a few seconds he flew through the air. The landing was a little harder than he had intended but the exhilaration was the same. He could still recall Claire screaming at him to slow down and accusing him of being a suicidal maniac despite the fact that she had taken the run almost as fast as he had. Mac grinned to himself at the memory but the grin quickly disappeared as he caught sight of the lights of a vehicle moving steadily below him.

"Dammit!" The lights were further west than he had anticipated. If he continued down the run he would end up behind Escott. Mac made a split-second decision. Ignoring the risks Mac swept to his left and put all his strength into bringing his skis perpendicular to the slope. Straightening up he slowed considerably and aimed for a gap in the trees. He left the main piste ploughing through the build-up at the edge and began a slow descent through the trees trying to calculate an intercept point with the snow-mobile below him. He continued down and across twisting left and right through the tall pines as the snow-mobile's lights disappeared in a dip. The gaps between the trees gradually widened and suddenly Mac emerged out into the open plunging through the deep powder that had accumulated undisturbed away from the groomed runs of the resort. After a couple of minutes Mac guided his skis into a wide arc, slowed and stopped. He was just above the cat track. The lights of the snow-mobile flashed as it mounted the rise to his right. Realising it was only a matter of seconds before Escott reached his position, Mac pushed off quickly jumping down the last few feet before coming to a teeth-jarring stop on the track. He swung around to face the oncoming vehicle. Mac quickly discarded his poles and gloves. Pulling the rifle from his back he threw off his hat and goggles too breathing heavily. His legs were trembling from the exertion and his heart was almost pounding out of his chest but with an iron will he forced himself calmer as he raised the stock to his shoulder and waited.

.

"*******"

.

Gavin Escott was truly beginning to enjoy himself as he guided the machine round the twisting track that hugged the lower edge of the mountain. He was now a rich man thanks to the little book in his pocket and he grinned to himself as he neared his hidden truck. The track fell in a deep slope before rising up again. He gunned the accelerator as the snow-mobile crested the top of the slope and the machine lurched forward. Gavin Escott stared at the track in front of him scarcely able to believe his eyes. A dark-suited figure stood silhouetted in the centre of the track, the moonlight reflecting off the barrel of a rifle. He just had time to register the flash from the muzzle before a crack reached his ears followed by the distinct sound of a bullet ricocheting off metal. Instinctively he swerved. He felt the machine move from underneath him and the world turned upside down as he flew through the air.

.

"*******"

.

Don Flack was swinging a flash-light over the front of a large red pick-up with a huge dent in the fender when he heard the distinct crack of a rifle shot echo around the forest. He and Sam looked at one another in askance. They listened carefully but all was silent until a distant rumble like that of far away thunder began. The rumble got louder and louder before turning into a roar, the very air around them seeming to vibrate. Don looked around frantically trying to pinpoint the source. "What the …?"

"Oh my God! Avalanche!" yelled Sam. "The cornice above Devil's Ridge must have given way." Sam yanked open the door sending up a silent thank you that it was unlocked. "Get in!" He pushed Don in before pulling the door closed behind him. Well hidden between two large trees just off the track above the road, the truck was in the safest place possible. Don watched in horror as a cloud of snow like a miniature white sand-storm appeared above them. He cringed involuntarily expecting to be swept away but no sooner had it started than the rumbling faded and all was still as a fine dusting of snow settled all around them.

Sam sighed with relief. "Thank God. It was only a small one. The tree line just below the cat track must have been enough to slow it down." Both men jumped out of the truck and headed up the mountain towards the track. Pushing through the trees they emerged onto the track a few yards west of where Mac had intercepted Gavin Escott. They both ground to a halt as they saw the mound of snow littered with leaves and branches blocking the track that lead back to the resort.

"If that was a small one I would hate to see a large one." Don muttered as they both headed towards the snow-slide. "Do you think that Mac …?" Don's voice trailed away hardly daring to ask the question.

"His shot from the rifle must have set it off." Sam grabbed his radio. "Central, this Sam Kingston. Require Mountain Search and Rescue urgently. Avalanche below Devil's Ridge, approximately four hundred yards north-west of Wilder's Bend. Two potential victims. Repeat require immediate assistance." A crackly voice acknowledged Sam's call. Don felt his stomach plummet at the word victim. He followed Sam up the side of the mound of snow, his boots slipping and sliding until they sank into the soft top. Standing up Don surveyed the mountainside around him. Several trees had been brought down in the avalanche and as the moon emerged from behind a cloud the path of the avalanche from the summit was clear. Don and Sam stood on the edge of the run-out zone that extended for thirty to forty yards in front of them, the accumulated mass of avalanched snow strewn with debris from it's journey down the mountainside. "Heaven help us!" whispered Sam.

.

"*******"

.

Stella Bonasera was furious. She should have known that Mac would do something like this. Bruce, hunched over the wheel next to her, pushed the car as fast as he dare along the icy road, grateful that he was able to follow the tracks left by Sam's 4x4. As they rounded a bend at the top of a small incline, Bruce suddenly hit the brakes. The car skidded to a halt and Stella lurched forward against the seat restraint and turned to demand why they had stopped. Bruce was staring out of the wind-shield open-mouthed. Leaning forward to look Stella was horrified to see a wide swathe of the mountainside between two heavily forested sections moving. A huge wave of white slid down the mountainside creating a crest that disappeared behind the tree-line just above them. For a few moments they both sat in silence looking at the cloud of snow that slowly settled then the radio crackled and Sam's distinctive twang left them both breathless, the words avalanche and victims hanging in the air.

"Go!" screamed Stella making Bruce jump but he hit the accelerator and the car skidded swinging back and forth as he drove towards the scene. Stella hung onto the grab handle as Bruce deftly manoeuvred the car. A few minutes later they drew to a halt once more as the road was completely blocked by snow. Jumping from the car Stella ran for the side of the road, scrambling up the slope. She grabbed the branches of a nearby tree to haul herself up not bothering to see how Bruce was doing. Her heart was pounding and the blood was rushing in her ears. She was out of breath by the time she reached the top. She paused for a moment blinking in the bright moonlight as she took in the scene before her.

"Mac!" Stella turned and saw two flash-lights systematically sweeping back and forth across the snow. "Mac!" came the voice again.

"Don! Sam!" Stella waved and began to plunge through the soft snow towards them. She sank in up to her knees but continued to wade towards Don who was shouting her name. She took another step and to her surprise her foot hit something hard. She hit out with her foot again. There was something under the snow. She dropped to her knees and began to dig. Her gloved hands cleared away the snow and she was surprised to find a metal bar. Clearing away more snow she found the edge of a strut and then a runner.

"Stella!" She looked up as Don joined her sinking to his knees beside her. "It's the snow-mobile." They both continued to clear the snow away from the machine as Sam joined them. Bruce came scrambling up the slope behind them and threw down a large orange bag. He thrust a short-handled spade into Don's hands. Stella looked up to see him hand Sam what looked like a ski pole without a snow-basket. They both started pushing the poles into the snow all around the snow-mobile working their way out and downhill. After a few minutes Sam shouted and dropped to his knees scraping frantically at the snow. Stella, Don and Bruce scrambled to join him. No one said anything as they dug. They scraped away the snow and the dark wet shape of a man face-down emerged from the snow. Don threw the spade aside and grabbed a handful of material and pulled. The head and shoulders of a man appeared. Stella felt rather than heard her gasp. Don looked at her in disbelief. "It's Gavin Escott." Don pulled off a glove and pressed it to the man's throat. "He's dead." Don let go and they all sat back breathing heavily no one daring to look the other in the eye lest they see their own fear reflected back at them.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N. And now for the conclusion ... Oh come on I wouldn't be cruel enough to kill Mac off would I ... _cue creepy organ music and evil laugh fading into the distance_ ...? LOL!**

**Reviews and PM's always appreciated - will try to respond as soon as I can. Mahala.**

**Chapter 12**

Stella shivered as the cold wind blew through her jacket sending a fine dusting of snow whipping up into the air. The initial adrenalin rush had worn off and she now felt chilled to the bone. She could only watch helplessly as Sam and Bruce continued to probe the snow all around them working their way systematically out from the point where they had found Gavin Escott. She found herself unable to look back at the motor-sledge that had been rolled upside-down by the snow-slide and the body they had found near it. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to make sense of it all. Since finding Escott, her fury at Mac for taking off after him had abated to be replaced by a cold dread that manifested itself by a sick feeling in the bottom of her stomach and a sense of helplessness. She felt Don's arm tighten around her shoulders and she knew instinctively that he felt as helpless as she did. The sound of an engine caused them all to raise their heads. Another snow-mobile with a trailer on the back sped across the snow towards them. As it pulled up two men dismounted and strode towards them.

"Dad!" Bruce shouted raising a hand. "Dr Bryson!" Somehow Don wasn't surprised to see Bruce's father although he noted that he was no longer wearing the scruffy overalls from the garage but a rather smart Mountain Guide outfit with a fluorescent Search and Rescue jacket.

"You okay son?" Jim asked as he took in his son's pale worried features before glancing over at the doctor who was examining the body in the snow.

"Yeah. I'm fine Dad. That's Gavin Escott." Bruce stammered as the doctor lifted his head to indicate with a quick shake that there was nothing he could do.

Jim lifted his head to look at Sam. "That the bastard that took your Sara and killed them girls?" he asked. Sam nodded. "Good job he's dead." muttered Jim dispassionately as he turned to look at Stella and Don. "Detective Taylor?" he asked. Stella could only shake her head barely able to contain the tears that were threatening to fall. "Right!" Jim straightened up, a determined look on his face. "Digger?"

A dark mass detached itself from the trailer at the back of the snow-mobile and bounded across the snow. The big brown dog shook its fur and sniffed at all present before looking up at it's master.

"Search!" ordered Jim. Digger let out a low sound half way between a growl and a bark and made his way round sniffing once more at all the people present.

Don looked down at the dog as it paused in front of him. It's huge brown soulful eyes almost appeared to be questioning him. "Please find my friend." he whispered, his voice hoarse. Digger barked and started wandering around it's nose to the ground. Initially there seemed to be no pattern to it's movements. Digger would wander in one direction but then suddenly double back. Occasionally the big blood-hound would pause to look around it's huge tongue hanging out the side of it's mouth before resuming it's search. Gradually Digger moved further away from the group. Suddenly the dog paused and looked back at Don tipping it's head to one side as though it was thinking about something. He then turned away and sniffed the air. The huge hound paused it's ears twitching, a slight tremble running through it's sleek brown body and then suddenly bounded off to a large snow-covered tree that seemed to be leaning at an impossible angle some thirty feet away. The dog circled the tree sniffing. Then he barked sharply. Then he began digging.

"Atta boy!" Jim scooped up the spade from the snow and thrust it at Sam. He then pulled a similar one from his own pack and set off stomping through the deep snow towards his dog, Bruce hot on his heels with Sam and Dr Bryson trailing behind them. For a moment Stella and Don didn't move but then they looked at one another. Don grabbed her hand and scrambled across the snow pulling Stella along with him, neither of them daring to hope.

Snow flew in all directions as Digger did what he did best. He barked excitedly as his two-legged companions dropped to their knees and began to dig at the base of the tree. Stella's heart leapt as Sam latched onto something and pulled a ski from the snow, it's blue and white design instantly recognizable. She felt Don's hand clasp hers even more tightly as a second ski was pulled free and thrown aside. Digger got even more excited as he dug down his tail whipping back and forth slapping anyone who got too close.

"Good boy!" shouted Jim. "Back!" he ordered. Digger backed off barking as Bruce grabbed him round the neck patting him and whispering in his ear. Jim and Sam pulled back as Dr Bryson leaned into the hole. Don and Stella leaned forward desperately trying to catch a glimpse of Mac.

"I've got a pulse." the medic shouted throwing off his pack and pulling out a disposable BVM resuscitator and a light-weight heated survival sheet. Jim dropped to knees again and he and Sam began to clear away the rest of the snow while Dr Bryson fitted the mask of the respirator over Mac's face and began compressing the bag to force air into his lungs. In a few minutes they had managed to clear enough snow to pull Mac out from the hole where he had hidden at the base of the tree. As Jim dragged him out Dr Bryson spread out the lightweight survival blanket. Stella felt as though she had been turned to stone unable to do anything other than watch. Mac's grey features and blue lips together with cuts on his face gave her the impression that he was dead but her hand flew to her mouth as she realized that he was looking up at her. Jim and the doctor helped Mac struggle into a sitting position where he sat for a moment shivering trying to catch his breath and make sense of his surroundings.

Mac blinked furiously as he looked up at Don and Stella fully expecting Stella to give him hell for pursuing Escott but instead it was Don who exploded.

"Don't you ever … EVER … do … ANYTHING … like that … EVER again!" he yelled making Mac flinch in surprise. Don pulled his hat from his head and turning away from Mac he threw it to the ground, dragging his hand through his tousled hair, his entire body shaking with the pent-up emotion. Mac was stunned, unable to respond to the sudden unexpected outburst from his friend. Mac turned his eyes back to Stella waiting for a similar outburst but instead Stella did the last thing in the world that he expected. She slowly crumpled to the ground beside him tears streaming down her face. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. Mac could feel her fingers digging into his skin despite the layers of clothing.

"Oh God Stella! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he whispered his heart breaking at the silent sobs that racked her body as he cradled her in his arms. As her sobs subsided, Mac looked up at the smiling faces around him. "Thank you. Thank you all." he stammered still trying to control the shivers that wouldn't seem to stop. Digger barked. Mac stretched out a hand. "Especially you buddy." Digger nuzzled Mac's hand as Mac fondly rubbed his ears.

"Aye he's good digger is that one." Jim beamed with pleasure. "Now let's get you folks back home."


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The spoon clattered loudly into the dish as Don sat back with a satisfied sigh. "Sid, that was excellent!"

"Mmmmm... fantastic!" muttered Danny, his mouth full as he finished off the last of Sid's Lemon Surprise Pudding. Stella and Lindsay looked at the two men with a mixture of fascination and disgust wondering how they had both managed to put away so much food. Wishing he had eaten a little more, Stella glanced over at Mac who was sitting on the sofa, Lucy glued to his side as usual. Less than twenty-four hours ago he had looked like death warmed-up but now he was smiling at some secret his god-daughter was sharing with him as though nothing had happened. The only signs of his ordeal were the cut over his eye, the fading bruise on his chin, a fresh dressing around his arm and a large bag of ice covering his swollen knee that was propped up on a stool. The blue tinge had disappeared and his face now glowed from a combination of the warmth of the fire and the generous tot of whiskey that Sid had put into his Irish coffee.

As if sensing that she was thinking about him, Mac looked up and met her eyes. She could see the lingering guilt in them. It occurred to her that he hadn't even considered how scared she had been for him. Admittedly he couldn't have foreseen the avalanche but the danger he had put himself in taking a black run at night and then skiing in the back-country made her shudder. She was surprised that he hadn't broken his neck but then Mac was Mac ... courageous, determined, head-strong, occasionally impulsive, passionate, ... and with just a hint of a wild streak. And she loved him just the way he was. She smiled broadly at him and a little of the guilt disappeared as a shy smile curved his lips.

"Well Sid, I have to admit, you haven't lost your touch. That meal was awesome." Sam leaned back in his chair and patted his generous stomach. Sid beamed with pleasure.

"It was. Thank you Sid. I'm sure Dad won't need to eat for the rest of the week. Nor will Bruce!" Sara glanced at her father's deputy sitting next to her who was blushing nicely. Stella smiled at Lindsay who was obviously thinking the same thing. A match made in heaven!

"It was my pleasure." announced Sid. "It was the least we could do to thank you folks for rescuing our good friend over there." Sid glared at Mac who looked just a little embarrassed.

"All in a day's work Sid." Jim's booming voice echoed around the room from the couch opposite Mac where he was happily keeping Mac company with a large whiskey. Jim grinned at Mac. "Though if I'd known you were such an adventurous skier Mac I could have loaned you a back-country survival kit not that you seemed to need it. That was a nifty trick with the skis propping them against the tree like that."

Mac shrugged nonchalantly. "I got lucky. If I'd been further up, there wouldn't have been any cover. As soon as I realized I couldn't outrun it I hit the nearest cover and tried to make as big an air space as possible."

Jim looked impressed knowing full well that most people died from lack of oxygen than from anything else. "So you've had avalanche survival training then?"

"Well kind of … I had cold weather training … a long time ago."

Jim sat forward his eyes narrowing. "You served?" he asked hopefully.

Mac looked surprised. "Marine Corps. The 1/8 ..."

Jim pointed a thumb towards his chest. "2nd LAR. Hot damn! Sam another marine. I knew it." Jim turned to Sam who immediately got up from the table to join them, his face lighting up.

Stella turned to face Lindsay and Sara who was rolling her eyes. The three women looked at one another, and then at the three older men who were now discussing their military service with much enthusiasm, and then at the three younger men who were discussing the dangers of skiing with Don adamant that no one was going to get him on two lengths of metal and shove him down a hill at which point Bruce launched into a lecture on the manufacture of modern skis. All three sighed in despair. Even Lucy picked up on the male oriented discussion and slid quietly off the sofa to pat Digger who was lying protectively at Mac's feet with his head on his paws revelling in the attention he had been receiving, not to mention the leftovers from the meal, and only bothering to occasionally lift his head to make sure his find stayed where it was.

Stella stood to clear the dishes and help Sid who was clattering about the kitchen making more coffee. She was soon joined by Lindsay and Sara. Sara placed the glasses on the side near the dish-washer and turned to Stella and Lindsay. "I just wanted to thank you both. What you did was very brave."

Stella smiled at her. "It is all part of our job."

"And our fault for getting you involved in the first place." added Lindsay.

"You couldn't have known that he was watching and that was what he would do. I know it sounds awful but I'm glad he's dead ... I mean … he killed Sandra and Emily didn't he?"

Stella nodded sadly. "Yes he did. Evidence indicates that he deliberately ran Emily off the road though we don't know whether he meant to kill her or not. But the evidence definitely points to him for having killed his brother and Sandra."

"And all for a book?" Sara's face showed the incomprehension she was feeling.

"Not just any book." Lindsay explained. "It contains details of his brother's illicit accounts and of his business associates: drug dealers, pimps, extortionists, gun runners and ..." Lindsay hesitated before continuing grimly. "...and unfortunately the names of people in law enforcement who have been accepting bribes. Now we know who these people are we can stop a lot of harm from being done."

"So your work isn't finished then?" asked Sara.

Lindsay smiled. "For us it is. We'll get back and there'll be another scene to process and another crime to solve but for Mac ..." They all looked over at him. "No. He'll be the one to have to deal with the political fall-out from this."

Stella couldn't help but smile as the three men discussed some training exercise that appeared to involve rappelling down a cliff. Mac's eyes were shining and he had the same look on his face that Stella remembered seeing as he seated himself in a Formula racing car. What was it he had said? It was a love for speed. As if sensing he was being watched again, Mac looked up to see all three women looking at him. Just as Lindsay had with Danny, Stella decided to wind him up a little. "I was just saying I had no idea what an adrenalin junkie you were."

Mac looked indignant. "I'm not an adrenalin junkie ..." he protested. Don snorted with laughter earning himself a glare.

"Oh Mac! Really!" Sid laughed as he leaned up against kitchen bar. "What were you thinking? Devil's Ridge is hard enough in daylight and when you know the run. Even I wouldn't dare tackle it again now. I haven't skied that run in … oh, almost ten years. "

"Nor have I!" Mac admitted causing a few raised eyebrows at his confession. Mac couldn't help smiling to himself as he recalled the exhilaration of his midnight run; the combined effects of warmth from the fire and the alcohol flowing through him making him relax and forget himself for a moment. "I'd completely forgotten about the moguls until I was almost on top of them. At least the run itself hadn't changed much and the Hunchback was still the same."

Bruce leant over the back of the couch, his eyes lighting up as he looked at the older man in admiration. "Oh man you took the Hunchback? What was it like at night? Must have been awesome!"

Mac leaned forward picking up on Bruce's enthusiasm "It was. I must admit to landing a little harder than I anticipated." Mac unconsciously rubbed at his swollen knee. "...but … agh … that feeling as the skis leave the crest and the sensation of flying…." As Mac swept a hand through the air his eyes caught Stella's. His hand stopped in mid-air as he took in her stance and incredulous look that pointedly said : What was I just saying! Adrenalin Junkie! He shifted his hand to smooth down some imaginary errant hair at the back of his head. "Guess I won't be skiing that one again … this holiday..." Stella covered a smile as she raised an eyebrow. "... ever!" he muttered under his breath.

Hearing the word holiday Lucy piped up. "Do we really have to go home tomorrow?" she whined.

Lindsay smiled down at her daughter's disappointed face. "I'm afraid we do. We all have to go back to work."

"Uncle Mac gets to stay." Lucy looked up at her beloved godfather with a pout and doe-eyes that made him melt.

"Yeah well. Uncle Mac and Auntie Stella arrived after us so they get an extra couple of days by themselves. " Danny grinned as he put an arm around Lindsay. "Though if the past couple of days are anything to go by I'm not sure whether it's safe leaving those two alone."

"Oh I wouldn't worry!" Don did his best to suppress an evil grin but didn't quite succeed. "Stella'll be fine … though … I'm not so sure about Mac ..." The assembled company looked at him curiously. "Well … let's face it, he still hasn't told her how he got that scar on his hip ..."

Stella folded her arms with a sly smile, wondering why Mac had been avoiding that particular topic. Mac threw Don a look that made him glad there was no actual proven case of spontaneous human combustion.

Sid grinned. "Oh come on Mac. Don't be shy! We all enjoy a good tale of danger, reckless stunts and narrow escapes." Danny and Lindsay turned to look at him in surprise. Sid clearly knew more than he had been letting on.

All eyes turned on Mac, the guests in a mixture of curiosity and anticipation of a good after-dinner story, Danny and Lindsay in anticipation of hearing exactly what went down that rainy Friday night in an infamous red-light district of New York and Stella who was now enjoying the fact that Mac was looking distinctly put out as he tried to figure a way out of this particular predicament. Even Digger pricked up his ears.

"Yes, come on Mac." Stella purred. "Do tell. It can't be that bad."

Feeling the colour rise in his cheeks and wishing desperately that he hadn't let Sid talk him into an Irish coffee, Mac felt like a cornered animal surrounded by predators. He opened his mouth but the words that came out weren't his.

"Oh Uncle Mac! Have you been naughty again?" Mac looked at his god-daughter in astonishment. Lucy struck a pose, one hand on her hip with her other hand raised and her index finger pointing at him, in a perfect imitation of her mother. "You know what this means …?" Lucy put on her very best cross face. "... no TV for a week!"

_**Thanks for reading ...**_


End file.
